The New Trio
by henriette
Summary: Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (possible Slash)
1. What……?

**AN: The chapter has been slightly rewritten. **

**Summary**: Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, anger, longing, abnormal magical talents, wondering and feelings. Might become slash.

* * *

¤¤ Harry's thoughts¤¤

&&Draco and Snapes thoughts&&

€€Other not so important peoples thoughts€€

"Everybody when they talk"

* * *

**I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.**

Chapter 1**: What……**

All the curious students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waited, it was the beginning of the 6th year for Harry Potter, aka. the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore had risen to say something. All the eyes where on him now, even Draco Malfoy looked like he might care about what was about to happen, something which happened VERY seldom.

Dumbledore gave sign for stillness, cleared his throat and said loudly with a clear voice, "Dear student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have something very important to tell you all today". Whispering broke out, Dumbledore continued with a smile.

"Take it easy, it's nothing to worry about, rather the contrary. Today some of you will be written into the history books, as the first students ever to be resorted here at Hogwarts".

Impetuous chaos broke out. Change houses? Why? How would be the 'lucky' once? Was this some kind of joke? Nobody wanted to change houses, they all waited for their doom.

Snape rose with a smirk and started to read up the names. Oh this was just too good to be true, Snape smirked like a mad cat. He cleared his throat loudly and the hall went silent. He started to read the names, saving his favourite, oh how he wished he had a muggle camera, it would be so pleasant to see the look upon the person last on the list when he read it out loud, &&Life is good.&&

Someone cried when they heard their name, the Gryffindor trio held thigh onto each other, breathing relieved out every time some others name but theirs were read. Cho from Ravenclaw was resorted to Hufflepuff, five others was also resorted, but Harry didn't know them well enough to feel sorry for them. Gryffindor had halfway through the list gotten two new members, a fifth year boy from Ravenclaw and a second year girl from Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had also lost one second year, Ravenclaw two, Hufflepuff one and Slytherin one, which surprisingly enough was Millicent Bulstrode, a 6th year, she was now in Hufflepuff.

But it was still one more left on Snapes beloved list. He smirked a thousand Gallon smile and cleared his throat again in a VERY overdramatic way. "Quiet, we're not done yet, I've still got one more person on my list. Therefore I would like &&Oh God loves me&& Mr. Harry James Potter to grace me with his presence."

"WHAT?" The whole of Gryffindor table jumped up at one, shouting is dismay. Harry didn't say anything, he was in shock, he had hoped that this day would never come, but here it was, smirking in his face. The Slytherin table laughed and Draco said out loud "20 Gallons that he ends up in Hufflepuff", Crabb and Goyle laughed with him.

Harry stood slowly up from his seat, Ron and Hermoine sent him both 'OH NO' looks, they couldn't say a word. While he went past the Ravenclaw table many shocked his hand and said "Welcome to Ravenclaw Harry", everybody in the hall believed that he would end up there, everybody besides Harry himself, and he suspected that Dumbledore knew Harry's secret as well. ¤¤Just my luck!¤¤

Harry sat down on the stool, Snape grinned and whispered in his ear "Our first famous Hufflepuff", Harry just groaned "Idiot". Snape placed the hat on Harry's head, the whole hall went quiet.

¤¤Well here I am again, I suppose I can't trick it one more time, bugger. Why must I be resorted? I haven't done anything to get Dumbledore suspicion, have I? I was pretty good at being the perfect Gryffindor, and happy too.¤¤

The hat began to talk, Well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter again, so you're being resorted, eh, yes, but where to put you?. ¤¤ Not Slytherin, NOT SLYTHERIN!¤¤.

"(hat speaking)Oh oh oh, no, no, my dear boy, you can't do that again, it only works once. No I stand for what I said for 6 years ago, you belong and are a true SLYTHERIN." The last word was shouted out to everybody to hear, nobody said a thing.

€€What? Come again. Did it say SLYTHERIN? No, it most be some kind of joke….right?€€

But it was all true and Harry saw red. ¤¤Dumbledore this is all your fault!¤¤

When the hat had shouted out the unthinkable, unbelievable word, the heads of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had stopped dead.

&&Over my dead body, Potter in Slytherin? This is all so very wrong, in so many ways. He's the perfect Gryffindor, he can never be a Slytherin, he's to bleed innocent, good and …….Gryffindorish!&&

Their chin hung down to their knees. The rest of the school could neither get out of the shock. Nobody, and when I say nobody I mean nobody, had dared to thought that Harry Potter the boy who refused to die, would be sorted into the Slytherin house.

¤¤Ha isn't this just dandy? The newspapers are going to have a field day when the news gets out, isn't this just marvellous!¤¤

**TBC**


	2. Now listen here your slimy, slippery!

**AN:This chapter has been rewritten, slightly at least.**

**Summary**: Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, anger, longing, abnormal magical talents, wondering and feelings.

* * *

¤¤ Harry's thoughts¤¤

&&Draco and Snapes thoughts&&

€€Other not so important peoples thoughts€€

"Everybody when they talk"

* * *

**I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or any other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.**

Chapter 2.

Harry suddenly turned around towards Dumbledore, he was ready to kill. I glares could have kill, Hogwarts would find themselves with out a Headmaster right now, Harry was furious. He had liked himself in Gryffindor, he had friends there and something he almost could call a family, at least he could pretend he had a family. Ignorance is bliss after all. Why could Dumbledore just let him have that, why must he destroy all his planes now, he only had two years left here after all! Why could Dumbledore let him have those years?

He walked fast and determined towards Dumbledore, his eyes never left his blue once.

Harry leant over the teachers table and where only centimetres away from the Headmaster's face. He spoke in a low and calm voice. Only Dumbledore could hear him which was probably good, since many of the students would freak out, if they could see the dramatic changes in Harry.

"Professor, I trust you have a good reason for destroying my life once more, but strangely enough I chose to ignore that, I don't need you professor. I'm only saying this once so clean your ears; I can not be held responsible for my actions the rest of the time I have left here, so don't come crying if I've blown up you office".

With that said he turned to Snape which he used the same tone with, something that made an already shocked Snape very uneasy.

"It seems I'll have to see you more often than I wished for, but that change nothing. Either I'm in Slytherin or Gryffindor you will treat me alike, because that wouldn't be good for my reputation. Got it?" Snape nodded. "Good!" Harry told Snape and walked down to his new table. Only one thought remained in Snapes head

&&Holy mother of earth, I've got to keep an eye on that boy, either he has a major hormone problem or we got ourselves a problem here. How dare he threaten me!&&

Harry didn't look at the Gryffindor table, what would they think about him now that he was in Slytherin? He would lose his friends, that is for sure, they would never speak to him again after this.

He went to the other end of the table as far from Draco Malfoy as human possible, the more distance the better. He wasn't up to answer any of his stupid questions now.

Draco was in the state of shock, he rose and addressed Dumbledore. "What? But….Hello! Slytherin…? Harry Potter in SLYTHERIN? MY HOUSE? I command a resorting, I will not stand for this!" His shock gradually turned to fury. Dumbledore rose again, he felt he had some explaining to do, oh Harry wasn't going to like this one bit.

¤¤What are you doing old man? Sit back down at once!¤¤

Apparently Harry silent command didn't work.

"Dear students, calm down, it's not the end of the world you know. I know you all been wondering why Mr. Potter has to be resorted in the first places and why he ended in Slytherin of all houses. Well every question has an answer. First you have to understand that Mr. Potter is very smart and brilliant boy. He can easily fit in to any environment. He has qualities that fits all the houses, he could just as easily have ended in Hufflepuff. But apparently the hat wanted him in Slytherin."

¤¤Are you just plain stupid, did I not just threaten you?¤¤

"In his first year he made the hat put him in Gryffindor since he had made a friend in that house. The hat had originally wanted him in Slytherin, but Harry convinced it not to place him there. So now that there was to be a resorting I thought it fitting to let the hat do as he pleased, and doing as he should in the beginning, placing Harry in the house fitting best for his personality."

Draco spoke again" But why the resorting in the first place?"

"Well the hat had seen the way some of the student had changed, and we thought it would be a good way to change some of the houses."

Loud whispering brought out and all the eye of the hall where on Harry who tried his best to ignore them ¤¤You just had to do that, didn't you, old goat!¤¤

But he knew they had a good reason to stare at him, all that Dumbledore had said was painfully true, even how much it pained him to admit it he was a real and pure hearted Slytherin and nothing could change that. But it had worked marvellously for him, pretending to be something else for 5 years.

The rest of the meal whet by in slow-motion, the whispering and starring had calmed down, but some always turned around to get a good look at him. Harry just played with the food, he wasn't much hungry anymore, he had more important things to think about. The only thought that existed in his mind was ¤¤Darn, I hadn't expected this, it's going to be a 'wonderful' year?¤¤.

On the other end of the table another person had just the exact same thought swirling around in his head. &&Bugger, isn't this just great?&&.

**TBC**


	3. Discovering Snapes kinky side

**AN: This chapter has be rewritten, slightly at least.**

**Summary:** Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore has something to say to the pupils, frustration, anger, longing, abnormal magical talents, wondering and feelings.

* * *

¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤  
&&Draco and Snape's thoughts&&  
€€Other not so important peoples thoughts€€  
"Everybody when they talk"

* * *

_I don't own a thing, not Harry Potter or ay other characters, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear._

**Lets have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta** wanderingwolf

Chapter 3:

The meal was over and everybody was to follow the Slytherin prefect to the common room. Harry chose to walk in the back, he didn't want to come across Malfoy and his gorillas right now. He didn't feel like have petty fights right now.

None of those from Slytherin spoke to him, and he didn't care, he wouldn't want to talk to his new housemates anyway.

The password to the Slytherin common room was Sata, which meant 'snake spirit' in Egyptian, if you choose to trust the prefect. Harry thought it was a wicked password though the common room itself was even better.

¤¤Just like I remember it.¤¤

Actually, he liked the Slytherin common room better than the Gryffindor tower. Not as bright. It was dark with a silver and green interior, no windows, it was purely elegant.

The prefect, whose name Harry didn't know, told him that his belongings were already in his new dorms. The sixth year boy dormitory was up the stairs and the second door to the left. He stalked up the stairs, welcoming a peaceful night.

When he stepped into the room, he registered that it was pretty much the same as the Gryffingdor dorm, only different colours, which were of course, green and silver instead of the red and golden. In the place of windows there were lots of mirrors, Harry idly wondered if that was Malfoy's doing. ¤¤Vain git.¤¤

His bed was made and his things creased nicely. Harry sat down on his bed, the sheets were black silk with silver edges. He felt like sleeping in early would help with the excess stress, so he went to his trunk to find his PJ, but it was gone.

Harry was cut off from his furious searching for his PJ's when the door burst open and in sauntered Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle.

¤¤Ah, my lovely roomies!¤¤

"So Potter, come to beg for mercy?" Draco smirked while his two gorillas bellowed and sang in a horrible of tone sing-song-voice... "Potty, Potty, Potty."

"You wish! Now leave me alone I'm not in the mood for your stupid excuse of intellectual nagging."

Harry went to his trunk again, but after some stressful seconds turned to Draco.

"Who's been through my trunk? I can't find my night clothes."

Draco smiled and pointed to a packaged which lay on Harry's bed.

"Here in Slytherin we've got a special rule, nobody can be more comfortable than others, that's why all use the same night clothes. In the package, you will find yours, I trust you can manage to open it yourself."

Harry glared long and hard, and glanced sceptically from Draco too Goyle and Crabb. He shock his head and opened the pack.

¤¤Holy mother of god! These people are odd, do they expect me to wear this?¤¤

Inside the package lay several black silk boxers.

"What's with this? Am I only supposed to wear these? Silk is cold, I don't like to have it close to my skin. I demand to sleep in a shirt!"

"Oh poor thing! Potty doesn't like silk boo-hoo! Well why don't you go to Professor Snape and complain! His personal pick!".

Harry groaned ¤¤Just my luck to discovering Snapes kinky side on close hold!¤¤

He took up one of them and looked at it.

¤¤No way I'm going to ware this little thing, I going to freeze my arse off. I'll just lay awake until those creatures are asleep and put on a shirt, what they don't know won't hurt them.¤¤

Draco, Goyle and Crabb got undressed and took their own boxers on, never in his life had Harry thought that Slytherins were so…'open'! He himself chose to change behind the curtains.

&&Would you look at that, Potter is ashamed, doesn't want us to see his ugly body? What's he got to hide? I'll bet he's never worn silk before, poor golden-boy, how pathetic.&&

Draco thought amused to himself while he closed his eyes to get some sleep, after personally vowing to hex Crabb or Goyle if they made any noise, I mean, after all, he needed his beauty sleep.

**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke and realised he was late, ¤¤Curse those silk beddings, they're too pleasant.¤¤**

Draco who had been awake since seven couldn't past this great chance to make his day better slip away.

"So, slept well Potter? I trust you didn't freeze since you stubbornly chose to wear a shirt, but honestly you could at least find one that matched. I truly believe you need to go on a shopping trip, because I won't allow you to walk around in those Gryffindor clothes you have."

Harry was extremely annoyed with the other boys' stupid smirk, it seemed to be painted on.

"So, you're watching me sleep now are you? Didn't believe you were the kind of person who lay awake at night and watched the other boys sleeping Malfoy. Kinky, have many fetishes do we?"

With that said, Harry walked to the bathroom and leaving Draco there gaping like a complete idiot.

Later when Harry was done showering and was searching through his trunk for some clean clothes he had to admit to himself than he really needed some new clothes. He dressed himself in black pants and a grey V-necked sweater and  
hurried down to the great hall, as it was time for breakfast.

When Harry came into the hall the first he did was to walk over to the Gryffindor table where Hermoine and Ron sat. But when he came a good 10 feet away from them he noticed an x-Ravenclaw by their side talking cheerfully with them.

Harry's eyes meet theirs, but there was no need for words, their eyes said it all. He wasn't welcome any longer, he'd been replaced, and his so called friends had banished and forgotten him. And it wasn't even his fault, it was that highly irritating Dumbledorks fault, HE WAS THE GUILTY ONE!

¤¤Oh you just wait until I get my hands on you Dumbledore, you're going down!¤¤

Having no choice except to sit down at the Slytherin table, he again set himself as far as possible away from Draco Malfoy.

¤¤Why me? I had such a pleasant life before. Well, I'm glad I'm not friends with them anymore, what kind of person would banish their best friend after 5 year, just because he was placed in another house? Its not like I'm becoming the next dark lord because of this slight change, honestly, how thick headed can you get. I'm glad I'm not their friend anymore, I would forgive them even if they begged on their knees! Stupid banishing lions.¤¤

**

* * *

Through the whole breakfast one could only see Harry looking miserable and playing with his food. And now that he sat and thought about how poorly his x-friends had treated him, Draco Malfoy of course happened to show up.**

"Oh poor thing, sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself Potter? I trust you have realised just how stupid it was of you to turn down my hand of friendship in our first year. You should have listened to me then, I saw right through Granger and Weasel, they're fake! They never cared about you, they liked your name and your glory. Of course they wanted to befriend  
the oh so famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. But you're in Slytherin now Potter, and no longer good enough for them."

The blonds words hurt, mostly because Harry understood that he was right, they were fake, had always been. He was just about to answer him when his 'favourite professor' stood to speak.

"Some of you already know that I said yesterday that we were to have a project which will help us to get to know each other more. We are to have two groups and to make this groups more rightly we are going to use the Ying and Yang concept. You probably know what it is, but for you who are feeling a  
bit confused please listen carefully.

Two persons can't be together if they're not Ying and Yang. If two Yings or two Yangs are together, than their relationship will not be of the best. Two persons so much alike as two Yings or Yangs will not be good for each other. It has to be a Ying and a Yang, do you understand?"

Everybody nodded, while Harry tried to avoid the headmasters eyes.

¤¤How can he act like he hasn't just destroyed my life?¤¤

"Great, now this will work just like the house sorting, but you will instead hold a white stone in you left hand, and a black in your right. McGonagall will call you names and you will come up here one by one and calmly sit on the stool while she casts a spell over you which will allowed you to go into a trance. The stones will show us if you're Ying or Yang. If the white stone  
is lit then you're a Ying, and if the black stone lit up you're a Yang. After you are chosen please go to one of the main walls, Yings to the left and Yangs to the right. Yings and Yang from each year are on groups together, and this is an interhouse project if you where wondering".

McGonagall started to read out the names. But Harry didn't pay  
attention.

"Granger, Hermoine", Hermoine walked up to the stool and Harry looked at her with disgusted. She went into a trance and the white stone shone brightly.

"Weasely, Ronald" Ron's black stone shone and he walked do to stand on the right side of the room together with Finnigan.

When Draco Malfoy's white stone shone brightly he wore a priceless expression on his face and Harry really wished he had a camera. ¤¤That would have made a smashing picture to hang around the school.¤¤

The Ying were seen upon as feminine and Yangs were Masculine. &&Clearly the stones made a mistake, I'm not feminine, I'm as fricken' masculine as they get!&&

"Potter, Harry"

¤¤Here we go, and thank you fate for this lovely life, appreciate it!¤¤

Harry walked up to the professor and sat down on the stool, McGonagall cast the trance spell over him. But Harry felt like something was wrong because he could still hear and feel everything around him. He sat there in the stool with both stones in his hands, but nothing happened, they didn't shine.

¤¤What now….?¤¤

McGonagall looked towards Dumbledore and he nodded, she took away the white stone and placed another black stone in Harry's left hand.

A second after the other black stone hit his left palm, his two hands flew together and a powerful black light filled the hall.

Every student gasped, this was not normal, is seemed that Harry was a very powerful Yang, which you found very few of today. A powerful Yang/Ying was a person who could be a perfect fit to either a Ying or a Yang.

¤¤Hello! How long do I have to sit here? I must look like a complete idiot sitting here with stones in my hands. I can probably go down now, wouldn't hurt anyone if I sat on a more pleasant stool.¤¤

Harry stood up, opened his eyes and was met by shocked looking stares, even McGonagall was looking at him in disbelief.

"How did you do that, Potter?"

¤¤What no more Harry, oh well, hadn't been expected it anyway. She only loves here precious Gryffindors¤¤

"Do what?" Harry asked slightly annoyed, what was her problem?

"You came out of the trance before I took it of, which is supposed to be impossible."

¤¤Well excuse me for being slightly different!¤¤

Harry got no change to answer though, because Dumbledore called for him to step up.

"What is it now, decided to sort me into Hufflepuff did we?" he sneered at the professor. Dumbledore only smiled at him.

"No, no, no, I only ask for you to show me your wrists." Dumbledore said with that blasted twinkle in his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked sceptical.

"Oh nothing special, I'm just going to check something."

Harry really wanted to show his headmaster something els, but had no choice but to do as he was told. He pulled up his sleeves and showed the wanting man what he wanted.

¤¤Arg, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!¤¤

Dumbledore looked at them and mumbled, "Ahh, yes, mmm, yes, yes. I'll have to ask you to think about something that makes you angry".

"Oh that will be quiet easy with you around professor." Harry said with a sweet tone. He thought back at he resorting and his now x-friends. And his scar on his left wrist started to glow, this made Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. Harry really wanted to know what was going on, he had had that scar as long as he  
remembered, and once in a while when he was really angry or in danger it would glow. He had also a strange looking scar on his back, he didn't know where he had gotten these scars from though, but he had never bothered to think about it much either, their just like always been there. Besides, he lived with the dursley's. Everything could have happened, they might have dropped him into a rose bush when he was little!

"Harry may I see your back too?" Dumbledore said and gave signs for Harry to take of his shirt. Harry just shook his head and did as he was told.

¤¤Gee, can't seem to hide anything from him, how did he know about the scars on my back?¤¤

It wasn't much he could do anyway, but he didn't like the thought about everybody knowing about his scars, they were the reason he demanded to sleep with a shirt on at night.

Harry turned his back against Dumbledore and took his shirt of. He could feel Dumbledore hand stroking the scar while he mumbled to himself. ¤¤Oh I'm soooo not comfortable with this!¤¤

And here he stood before the whole Hogwarts student body, Harry Potter, only in his pants, bare from the waist and up, with an old coot petting his back. He felt like an open book, he  
felt all of their eyes on him.

¤¤Thank God I used the holiday to work out.¤¤

It didn't look like any of the student body minded that Harry stood there and showed himself though. Most of the girls were particularly drooling as well as some of the boys. Harry felt disgusted when he saw Hermoine staring at him with water in her mouth. ¤¤I certainly didn't need that mental image, disgusting!¤¤

Draco was in shock once again, that seemed to happen awfully often nowadays. &&What the….? He's got more abs than me! I thought that was impossible. And here I thought he had this thin, bony body! Well, well, he might have a better looking body than me, but I sure as damn have a bigger…….eh…..eh…….hand……yes hand…..than him……heheheh! Bugger I have to spend more time in the gym.&&

Harry who was REALLY sick of standing there denuding himself while everybody stared at him, asked Dumbledore over his shoulder if he'd seen enough. Dumbledore nodded and Harry hurried to get his shirt back on. Low groans were heard all over.

Dumbledore said that breakfast was finished and sent the students to class, but before Harry got out of the hall Dumbledore stopped him and asked if he could speak to him before lunch. Harry agreed, but far from willingly. After all this is a meddling old coot, who knew what he was up too.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Shania Maxwell; Oh thank you for your kind words, you will soon find out what happened when they meet.

Zeynel: Hey again, glad you find it funny. Yes darn Dumbledork, he's so annoying. And sorry if I don't like this, but Ronald and Hermoine won't take this good.

Mine B; I got two words so to answer you question: annoying jackass. This is my annoying jackass Dumbledore we are talking about here, he would say anything to get a rise out of Harry, he loves to make them angry and see how  
they react. And thanks for you note.

dracoqueen456: Nice to know that you like my story. Yeah I know, Harry should be in Slytherin, not Griffingdor in the first place. And I will of course make him popular and handsome and everything he could wish for. And maybe we could have a bit of love too, between two nameless Slytherins : )

Dir en Grey: Glad I can make you laugh, hope you enjoyed this chapter too. LoL.

Yolinare; Heheh its fun to annoy you with hopeless endings. And I would VERY much like some Draco sugars; I'm all out of them. Harry manages to cheat the hat because the hat wouldn't really believe that Harry Potter the boy-how-lived could belong in Slytherin. Besides Harry could easily pass as  
a Griffingdor, so the hat placed him there.

star estrella : Thank you, I'll do just that : )

wanderingwolf; So glad you like it, Thank you for helping me and being my Beta : )

azntgr01: I know, made this chapter a bit longer though. Hope you like it.

CrimsonTearsOfPain ; Thanks, made this one a bit longer, lol.

Slimpun: Well thank you: )

GiRliEgIrL6: Yes indeed. Dumbledork is a grim man, very annoying.

marishamarish; Thank you, Ron and Hermoine are not going to be friend again with Harry, that's why the story is called the NEW Trio, because Harry gets new friends, guess how : )

Lea Skye; Oh I'm blushing, do you really think so? Here, I'll give you a Draco pop stickle for your review. LOL.

Pleas review I love getting reviews from you lot : )

Just look at that lovely bottom down there with the word GO on it, isn't it wonderful? Come on I know you want to, just click it, I', not holding you back.

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I Come on click it!  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	4. I'm a what?

**AN: This chapter has be rewritten, slightly at least.**

Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, anger, longing, abnormal magical talents, wondering and feelings.Dumbledore thrashing also present.

* * *

¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤

&&Draco and Snapes thoughts&&

€€Other not so important peoples thoughts€€4

"Everybody when they talk"

* * *

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

Lets have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta wanderingwolf.go me! go me! yeah yeah yeah!

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm a what?

If Harry thought that this day would be bad, he had guessed wrong by a mile. This day was god-awful-horrible-to-the-depths-of-hell-frozen-over, the end of the world, the Armageddon. He had a headache the size of Texas and was totally exhausted. The scene at breakfast haunted him.

Everywhere he went he could hear people whispering about what happened.

"OMG, did you see that, did you? He managed to come out of the trance without help from McGonagall".

"Ohhh, he's just soooo handsome, who would have thought that he would have so an impressive body?"

"He has such a nice ass, very edible!"

"Did you see how he acted around professor Dumbledore? He was so rude, boy he's changed!"

"After what I've seen today I will have to say he's one H….. of a Slytherin"

"As if that's a bad thing you damn Hufflepuff!"

"Hah, the only reason he got out of the trance was because McGonagall hadn't done it correctly in the first place!"

"Stop being such a idiot! She did it on everyone else and it worked! And she did nothing else differently!"

"He's so good looking, and guess what I've heard, I've heard that he's been with Pamela Anderson but he dumped her because she wasn't 'good' enough!"

The gossip only got worse and worse. Harry couldn't believe how some of the students could be so terribly thick, they believed in everything they heard!

¤¤I have to deal with this on top of a kinky, small minded head of house? God what's wrong with him? I mean silk in the dungeons! I' going to freeze to dead when the winter comes. Its probably some evil scam of Voldemort to kill me slowly and painfully. By the way, what do they ware during the summer! Go nude? Oh god I hope not, Crabb and Goyle in their birth clothes, oh help me god, what have I done wrong!¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was the last class for the day. Harry had flying, but he had to go early because he was expected in Dumbledore's stupid meeting. And he loved the flying classes so much, and they only had the class once a week! Couldn't he have placed to meeting to one of his potion classes? Did the man live to irritate him?

¤¤Oh, I'm going to strangle the old smiling man. He's the stick up my ass, he's the biggest pile of horntail shit in this UNIVERSE! Mr. Albus Dumbledore, I nominate you to 'The-Ultimate-jackass-who-has-ever-walked-on- the-planet-earth-with-the-damnest-annoying-eyes' award. Come on down to earth to get your diploma!¤¤.

Harry eyes went ice cold every time he's thoughts wandered to Dumbledore. And every time this happened people around him would flee away from him like spiders from Basilisks. When Harry was in a mood like that, disturbing him was not one of the smartest things you could do. You really didn't want to be more than 5 ft near him. Like he said to Dumbledore: he couldn't be held responsible for his actions here at Hogwarts. Harry stalked over the field and into the castle.

He didn't plan to waste his time on this old wrinkled, twinkled-eyed man, he wanted to get this over with and quick.

The angry boy stopped dead outside the Headmasters door, he hadn't gotten the new password. Frustrated, Harry stared to reel off all the sort of candy he could.

"Lemon Drop, Fizzing wizzbees, Ice mice, Pepper imps, Every flavour beans, Mars Bars, Licorice Wands, Blood Pops, Cauldron Cakes, Twix, Starburst, Hershey's Kisses, Baby Bottle Pops, Chocolate frogs.. Jelly beans!".

The list just went on and on, but Harry patience was running low today.

"DUMBLEDORE..OPEN THIS BLOODY DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

He shouted as loud as he could possible manage, all the students who stood outside the classrooms waiting for class to begin, turned around to stare curious at him.

€€That's it he's finally gone mad. Poor guy, the resorting really cracked his madness-immunity system. Still hot though.€€

Harry ignored them, he was starting to get really good ignoring other people nowadays. Dumbledore had clearly got the hint, because the door burst open only seconds later. Harry used his time wisely and hurried inside, he didn't like giving the waiting students free entertainment.

¤¤Damn that man, I bet he gets off on others frustration. What does his name mean.. is it Latin? Something stupid.. didn't Granger once say his name meant white bumblebee? Oh lucky him! Here comes the great wizard of this millennium...White Bumblebee!¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Well inside the office;

"Well, well, Harry if you would be so kind to sit down"

¤¤Kind? I'll sit down because I'll have to rest and try not to fall asleep while you...Sod it, never mind, I don't even want to think about it! Wonder if they would throw me in prison if I accidentally killed him?¤¤

Dumbledore pointed to a soft-looking chair in front of his desk, and Harry sat down looking angry at his headmaster.

"Harry could I ask you to show me you back?"

¤¤Oh, I hate that man and his twinkling eyes.¤¤

"And why would I give you that pleasure, my white bumblebee?" Harry barked back to said old guy, whom only smiled.

¤¤Pervert I bet he's getting off on this.¤¤

"Now, now, calm down my boy, I just want to show you something. You see, I know what those markings on your wrist and back are, and I think you would like me to tell you about them, no?"

¤¤How could he..? Oh, never mind. Guy's so old he probably memorized odd cases of mythology just in case.¤¤

"Go ahead, tell me oh wise ¤¤wrinkled¤¤ one!" Harry said and ripped off his shirt.

"Ah, yes their beautiful."

¤¤What...? beautiful? Their scars, their ugly!¤¤

"Do you know where you got them from Harry?"

"No, I don't know were they come from, when they came or why I got them, they have just like….always been there".

"Ah, yes, I will tell you what I know, so that I can answer some of your questions."

"Okey, spill it and don't let the dark sides lay untouched."

"Ha, ha, you're a funny lad."

¤¤Hmm.. I wonder who came up with the word lad, is that northern British or Welsh slang for something?¤¤

"No, there aren't any dark side of this story, it's in fact quite ordinary."

¤¤Riiiiight. Knowing me it only happens to one in a million decades or so.¤¤

"You have to understand that you're a very lucky boy, because you have received a special gift. Do you know who Merlin is? Yes of course you do, Merlin is our god, the most powerful wizard ever lived on this earth. When he went back to his heaven and left this world, he left something here, he gave half of his powers to one special wizard. A person with a pure heart, who had bravery, and a strong will, ambition and a person who wouldn't abuse this power, and fight for what he believed was right. This person would be half 'god', half wizard. This chosen one will receive his gift when he's ready for it".

¤¤Was Merlin really a god? Man these wizards are very egotistical. He probably just found a way to become immortal or something I bet he's old Tommy boy hero.¤¤

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this Harry. You see, this person is someone in this school, it's you Mr. Potter. You're Merlin's choice, you will become half god', half wizard. That's why you survived Lord Voldemort's killing cures, you had to survive to receive you're inheritance."

¤¤ What.. But what happened to my mother's love saving me and all that? One year it's this...The next he'll be spouting out about Trewlawny. I bet even he doesn't know exactly what stopped that killing curse.¤¤

"These marks on your back Harry, is proof about you being indeed the chosen one. The one you have on your left wrist is Merlin's mark, you can use it to communicate with Merlin. If you look closer, you can see it's shaped like a snake biting itself in the tail, it's the sign of immortality. The big one on your back is shaped like two wings, proves the faced that you're a god', but their smaller that usually, which shows us that you're only half.

You have probably noticed it, the marks shines when you're angry or in danger, like you demonstrated at lunch today.

Any questions?"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and watched Harry behind half moon glasses.

Harry had been quiet the whole time, not knowing what to think.

¤¤ Is Dumbledore on drugs or something? Crack? Cocaine? Shrooms? Marajiana? Or maybe he's sniffing some of Snapes potions ingredients?¤¤

"That's a seriously bad joke".

"Oh, but it's no joke Mr. Potter".

"Eh, are you serious? I'm half 'god'? I'm immortal, aren't I'm ever going to die?"

"Yes, you're half god, well god and god, it's a more like a person who will never really die, is very powerful, and usually live in another dimension. You can never die of normal things like potion, curses, illness or the like".

"So I can never leave this world?"

"No, no, you can leave whenever you want really, you just have to want to leave really bad, but then you never come back. Merlin left when he felt he had done all that he could do for mankind. And when you decide to leave, you will leave half your powers here for somebody else, just like Merlin did."

¤¤How does he know all of this... wait! I can talk to Merlin?¤¤

"Hmm, you said something about communication with Merlin?"

"Oh, yes, the snake mark on you left wrist is a kind of link between you and Merlin."

¤¤Snake mark, oh how dreadfully Slytherin of you Merlin!¤¤

"All you have to do is place a finger on the mark and concentrate. Then you say: "My father, father, my father". It's quite easy, but you don't talk to him in any languages normal people would understand. You will speak a special language, a language only gods can speak, it's called Meliansk".

¤¤Yes and all this will be instinctually awoken in my memory when the time comes of course.¤¤

"And all this will be instinctually awoken in your memory when the time comes".

"Okay..thank you, I think that was all I was wondering about, can I go now?"

"In a bit, I just want to talk about some things with you first. You probably understand that I have to tell the other teachers about this. So they can cover you if there is any difficulties. I have to ask you to be quiet about this matter Harry, it will stay a secret, on till it's safe to tell the people. We don't want the media to know about this that will only complicate your already difficult life. I'm sure you understand."

¤¤Oh I wouldn't dream of telling the world that they can now name me The Boy Who Lived Because He Simply Couldn't Die. Oh old Voldie is going to be mad!¤¤.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, lay low, don't talk about it, can I go now?" Harry asked annoyed, he really didn't what to be here anymore, besides, he was hungry!

¤¤And I still haven't got a clue about whatever or not I'm going to change in front of the Slytherins tonight. Malfoy was looking weird at me.¤¤

Harry stood up and waited for Dumbledore's 'yes', it never came.

"Just on more thing Harry, from this day of, you will be addressed as Sir. Harry Merlin James Potter or Sir. Harry as the teachers are going to call you, but only when we're in private. Hope you don't mind that you keep you old name, for now, in the public".

Harry nodded to Dumbledore, "Of course not", and walked out the door when he saw that the head master didn't object.

Out side the office he lent against the wall and closed his eyes.

¤¤What just happened? I'm a god? Well half god that is. Oh darn I'm Merlin's heir. Bloody awesome! I wonder if I'll have the power to get all the grease out of Snape's hair? Probably not, no one can be THAT powerful! Maybe Snape's hair is naturally curly, and he needs the grease to hold it down.. I can just imagine.. a curly haired Snape! God that's hilarious.¤¤

He pushed himself of the wall and walked down to the great hall for dinner, he was very hungry. Harry walked into the hall he planed to get himself a divine dinner.

¤¤What a interesting turn of things.¤¤

He walked into the hall smirking like a very pleased cat.

¤¤I think I'm going to enjoy this situation¤¤

TBC

Pleas review I love getting reviews from you lot : ) Just look at that lovely bottom down there with the word GO on it, isn't it wonderful? Come on I know you want to, just click it, It won't bit you. But the beta will if you don't. I mean it! I bite hard! Also go to the poll on that other story and vote for the snake names. Mayon is a spanking ass cool name! And I came up with it myself thank-you-very-much! MsS. Venom (wanderingwolf)

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I Come on click it!

I

I

I

I

V Click on it already!


	5. You will respect my authority!

**AN: This chapter has been rewritten., slightly at least.**

R&R.

Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (possible Slash).

* * *

¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤.

&&Draco and Snapes thoughts&&.

€€Other not so important peoples thoughts€€.

"Everybody when they talk".

* * *

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Daesereg.

**

* * *

Chapter: 5**

Harry sat at the end of the Slytherin table and chucked huge amounts of food into his mouth, he was so incredible hungry. Food had never tasted this good before, maybe it was because Harry hadn't been eating properly in a week now. He hadn't eaten more than a piece of bread each day after he was resorted by the old man.

¤¤Blasted man, no wonder nobody has ever noticed his fake facade. Well, I must be somewhat unique then, yes purely divine.¤¤

"Moohahahahahah" Harry laughed to himself and earned a lot of stares from the house mates.

"What do you think you're looking at?" the one on the receiving end started and quickly turned their glance away from the madman in front of them.

Harry continued eating the lovely lunch; he was just about to take a sip from his pumpkin juice when he felt a hand touching his left shoulder. Harry's glance swept over the resting hand, pink nail varnish, he let his glance wander further up over the arm of the owner. And the owner was of course nobody else than Pansy Parkinson, the famous female Slytherin.

She smiled candy sweetly at Harry. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling, do you like it here in Slytherin?"

Harry looked at her hand with dislike, pinched it away like it was some filthy trash, and answered her in a condescending voice.

"And why are you suddenly so interested in me, piggy? Are you looking for some gossip you can share with your pathetic friends? Get a life; you're nothing but a fat, ugly gossip queen! Now go, go to your 'friends' you have nothing to do here, you're a mere brain dead girl, nothing else".

Harry had risen while he was answering Miss Piggy, and now stood and glared at her with a look that would have made Snape envious. Pansy herself was shocked, her hands now hung limply at her sides as she looked around herself seeking a safe exit. Everybody stared at Harry with dinning plate eyes.

"I ...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I..I..."

Draco, even though he had placed himself at the other side of the table, had heard the whole conversation. He had seen Pansy talking to Harry, Harry answering, and Pansy getting more and more ghostly white in the face. He was overall very impressed of Harry, the gods only knew how many times he had tried to get the two legged pig to shut up, though so far his efforts had been in vain. And with Pansy's fat sweaty hands all over him too, no you needed a really strong stomach to handle that thing.

Draco rose and walked over to the two. All eyes in the in the hall went from Draco to Harry and Pansy like they were watching a tennis match.

€€Oh no, this means war, Potter is yelling at Draco's old girlfriend and house mate, Draco is so going to hit his face into pudding.€€ Was the common trail of thoughts at the moment.

But Draco didn't stand with Pansy, his old girlfriend and protect her, to everyone's shock he stood by Harry Potter's side, his enemy. He looked up at Harry, (Harry was a good 5 centimetres taller than Draco, having grown a lot during the summer) a sly smile playing at his lips. Draco turned towards his ex-girlfriend and house mate and asked innocently, well, as innocently as a Malfoy could.

"What are you still doing here Parkinson? Didn't you hear Potter tell you to vanish?"

Pansy was again in shock, Draco, her beloved Draco chose to defend his enemy instead of her! Her world was spinning around too fast for her to stand on her feet.

"But...but..." Pansy stammered, looking like she was about to faint.

Draco smirked and shook his head at her. "Do not 'but' me honey. I advise you to leave us Slytherins alone, you don't belong here anymore, you're a Hufflepuff now, a weak Hufflepuff".

Pansy looked from Draco to Harry, Harry's face was expressionless, but inside he was a huge question mark. Pansy made a small whimpering noise and hurried towards the Great Hall doors on the other side of the room.

The great hall was deadly silent, nobody dared to move a finger, well except from Crabbe and Goyle whom never stopped eating. Even if the ceiling fell down they wouldn't abandon their precious food.

Draco nodded to Harry and walked back to his seat. Harry himself sat down again and started to eat as if nothing unusual had happened. But behind the facades of the two boys there were many unanswered questions.

**

* * *

After lunch the Slytherins had double Potions. Harry was early and found a desk in the back of the dark classroom. He refused to believe that just because he was a Slytherin now that Snape would go easier on him. No Sir, couldn't have something like that! Snape had never liked Harry much, and Harry had never liked him either, so there was really no problem.**

The class started to fill up.

¤¤Great just what I need, double Potions with the bloody Gryffindors! Longbottom will surely get us all killed one day, that boy couldn't brew a first year potion if his life depended on it. And like pretty little cherries on top the cake, Mister and Missis False, the perfect couple. But just thinking of their children makes me sick, poor devils they're going to look dreadful, red busty hair and potato noses. And look what the cat dragged in, here they are.¤¤

And yes indeed they did, hand in hand they walked into the room, smiling, but their smiles soon vanished when they meet Harry's Snapeish glare.

Draco sat two desks in front of Harry with his two sidekicks. Suddenly the door sprang open and Snape stormed in as usual wearing nothing but black. Stylish really, Harry thought.

Snape stood in front of the skittish class of Slytherins and Gryffindors sixth years, and made his way towards Neville Longbottom's decks which he shared with Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

"Shall we try to not blow the whole classroom up today Longbottom; do you think you can do that?" Snape's silky voice filled the silent room, and Harry had difficulties trying to keep the laughter down, Weasely and Granger looked absolutely furious.

Snape left them no time to answer as he turned around and started to explain about today's potion. As the potion brewing started Snape, went around finding new and creative reasons for why he should take away points from Gryffindor. Harry smiled to himself, grateful that Snape seemed no longer interested in bugging him.

Harry didn't concentrate so much on what Professor Snape said, the potion was simple and he was quickly finished with it. It was so much easier to brew potions when you didn't have a fire breathing Professor Snape breathing down your neck. Snape was now lecturing about the affect of the potion. Harry found it highly boring and chose to concentrate on his left wrist, his mark there, he was thinking about what Dumbledore had told him about it. He stroked his right thumb over it in circles, it was a lovely feeling, he let his right index finger travel the length of the snake back and forth, back and forth.

Harry had been sitting like this, repeating the same gesture several times for some minutes now, and hadn't heard his name being called several times. So before he knew it Professor Snape stood before him with his famous 'You will respect my authority!' glare.

"Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to in light me on why your wrist is so much more interesting than my lecture. Don't believe that just because you have switched houses that you can do what ever you please. Do you care to tell the class what drew your attention away from my lecture?"

Harry tensed, but stayed quiet.

"No? I just have to take a look for myself then!" said Snape before he reached for Harry's wrist, but Harry had already risen and held his wrist close to his chest so nobody could see the mark.

"Professor, I don't think that's such a good idea."

The whole class stopped with everything they had been doing and watched the 'Potter isn't respecting Professor Snape's authority' show.

&&What can be so important to hide for him to make Professor Snape angry like that?&& Was a common thought.

Harry looked up at Snape's eyes as the latter said. "It's not a good idea you say, then may I ask why it's not such a good idea?"

Snape looked slightly irritated at the moment; he wasn't used to being challenged by his students.

"Well, you might want to speak with professor Dumbledore before you do anything drastic. I believe that if you get it your way now, you might regret your doing so later after the staff meeting today."

Snape looked strangely at Harry, who tried to stare into his eyes so Snape could read them. Snape took the sign and turned around to the class whom started because of his quick and unexpected movement.

"What are you looking at, class dismissed, leave my classroom before I take away 30 house points from each house!" Professor Snape's voice was harsh and dangerous.

* * *

**Double** Potions was the last class of the day, and now it was a time for everybody to meet and talk before dinner, which was a splendid time for gossip! The 'event' in Potions was by now known throughout the whole school, it was the gossip of the day.

The rumours manly said that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had received the dark mark in the summer, and was now a high ranked Death Eater and that's why he was resorted to Slytherin.

Harry was hiding in an old classroom, and hadn't heard any of the rumours. But he was sure that there was a horrible rumour about him after the awful Potion class. But nobody accept Dumbledore and himself knew the truth. But he had, after all, gotten Snape to leave the case on ice until he had talked to Dumbledore, which was the most important thing. Harry had a feeling Professor Snape wouldn't regret his final decision, the truth about Harry should never be known, not for a while at least.

Harry had been hiding in the abandoned classroom longer that he had believed. He was late for dinner which he had to show up for. Dumbledore wanted him to behave as normal as he could and act like nothing was wrong. Besides, he was starving.

**

* * *

Draco had been wandering around trying to find Harry without luck. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted answers. Draco didn't believe in the rumours, he refused to believe that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was like his father, a Death Eater. He just couldn't be, he wasn't like Lucius, or was he?**

The questions kept popping up in his head, he was turning mental, he had to get some answers! He didn't wish for Harry Potter to be a Death Eater, he wanted Harry to be the same innocent Harry Potter he always had been, though he didn't want to admit that to himself of course.

Ron, Hermoine and everybody else in the school had no problems believing that Harry had changed sides. If you had watched Harry lately you would have seen that he had changed, and many didn't find the changes positive. He had become so cold and bitter, but that wasn't hard to understand, after all his old friends had turned their back to him. Slytherin was his house now, and their enemies house; therefore, he was their enemy, a sly snake.

Harry carefully opened the door to the classroom, there was nobody outside.

¤¤Thank god.¤¤

He sneaked down the dark hall leading to the great hall. He was late, everybody had already gone in to the hall, and he was the last one.

**TBC-**


	6. The Mark

The New Trio by henriette.  
  
Summary: Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (possible Slash).  
  
========================================================  
  
¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤.  
  
**Snapes thoughts**.  
  
***Dracos thoughts***.  
  
^^Other not so important peoples thoughts^^.  
  
"Everybody when they talk".  
  
=========================================================  
  
I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.  
  
Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Daesereg.¨  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Previously in The New Trio:  
  
Harry carefully opened the door to the classroom, there was nobody outside.  
  
¤¤Thank god¤¤.  
  
He sneaked down the dark hall leading to the great hall. He was late, everybody had already gone in to the hall, and he was the last one.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Chapter 6. The Mark.  
  
Harry stood outside the Great Hall; he calmed his breathing down, pushed the huge doors open and walked in.  
  
The moment the doors were open the whole student body turned around to see if the person they wanted to see had decided to show his face. They were in luck.  
  
The whole hall went silent, they all sat there and stared at him. Harry was quite uncomfortable, they were staring at him like they were trying to figure out the mystery that was Harry Potter.  
  
¤¤Wow, well done wonderboy! Couldn't I have arrived earlier? That would have spared me from making a big entry when I'm the one everybody is taking about¤¤.  
  
Harry lifted his chin and put his arrogant mask on, he wouldn't let them think he was afraid or embarrassed. He walked gracefully towards the Slytherin table like he had all the time in the world and sat down on the table nearest the professors, Draco sat nearest the door.  
  
When Harry walked past Draco he saw that the blonde looked at him in wonder, not in disappointment or accusation like everybody else. Harry felt relieved, though he didn't know why he cared, this was Malfoy for crying out loud!  
  
Harry sat down and started to eat like nothing had happened, it had started to become a habit now. Everybody looked at him like he was about to jump up any moment to declare his alliance with the Dark Lord. Or kill someone for his own entertainment. Look at the new Slytherin for three seconds and then look down again at their cold food, it was everybody's new hobby.  
  
Harry did a good job hiding his wrist from curious eyes, he ate quickly and left the Hall before any brave Gryffindors could come and asked about his wrist.  
  
The door closed with a click and the whispers started.  
  
^^Did anybody see his Dark Mark?^^  
  
^^He acted like nothing had happened, if he was innocent he would surely have stepped forward to show us that he didn't have any dark mark^^.  
  
^^He wore long sleeves to hide it, I'm sure of it, he's a Death Eater^^.  
  
^^Probably He-who-must-not-be-named's right hand^^.  
  
The rumours were many and creative. Snape wanted to stop these crazy kids, but Dumbledore stopped him, he told the professors there was a staff meeting after the meal. Snape still remembered Harry's words from potions, "You might want to speak with professor Dumbledore before you do anything drastic. I believe that if you get it your way now, you might regret your doing so later after the staff meeting today".  
  
**What does that little brat have to hide?**  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Harry went directly to Slytherins common room, what he didn't know was that someone was following him. His follower wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
"Sit down, sit down" said/ordered Dumbledore, all the professors sat down in chairs or sofas. Snape made himself comfortable in 'his' chair, a forest green leather chair which stood in a dark corner of the room. Here he could listen to everything being said without letting anyone see his expressions.  
  
"Like you probably have heard there are rumours going around school about young Harry Potter. Are these rumours true you ask me, well yes and no".  
  
Many professors saw it fitting to raise a eyebrow here.  
  
" However, it's nothing negative. Mr. Potter has like the rumours say a mark on his left wrist, but it's not a dark mark. It's rather the opposite. Harry Potter has received a gift, a unique gift, a gift he can not say no to". Dumbledore told them beaming, though everybody just looked at him with a questioning look on their faces.  
  
"I don't quiet understand Albus" said McGonagall, Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes towards her and smiled.  
  
"I shall explain; Our dear Merlin have left this world, but not before doing like he pleased. When Merlin whom is our God was about to leave for his resting place he left something of himself down here on earth. When he 'died' half of his magical powers would be given to another wizard whom was worthy the powers. And this lucky wizard is our Mr. Harry Potter. He is now a half God, he has two marks to witness he's the chosen one. One of the marks is one his left wrist while the second is on his upper back. I discovered this when Mr. Potter managed to come out of the trance professor McGonagall put him under. He's now very powerful, this would make him immune against many spells. You could throw a body bind on him and he would only raise an eyebrow.  
  
This is something unique we are witnessing and we have to protect him from the press and other that want to test his powers. If this gets out he will have no chance to have a normal life. He will have the press breathing down his neck 24/7 and he will never get a normal job.  
  
So you understand that we have to keep this a secret, I suggest that we keep us the rumours that he has the Dark mark. This is for the best, we will not comment the case and Mr. Potter will keep quiet, the Mark will never be showed and the public will just believe it was a false rumour.  
  
I will find something to hide the mark he has on his wrist. Oh and there is one more thing I have to tell you; Mr. Potter can talk to Merlin. He can communicate with Merlin through the mark on his wrist. This can be very good for us; he can ask Merlin how to win against the Dark side! But I have to ask you to keep an eye on this boy, I don't want him to use this ability in public that will only cause more questions. So is there anything you want to ask me about?" Beamed Dumbledore, no one said a thing they all just stared at there boss like he just announced that he wanted to become the new Miss Universe.  
  
"Well if you don't have any question you may go, have a lovely day!" The professors stood up and walked out of the meeting looking like mummies.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Harry stood before the Slytherin common room door and said "Sata". The stone wall opened up and he walked in, to Harry's relief there was nobody there. He collapsed into a soft forest green leather chair before the sparkling fireplace. Harry felt drowsy, he closed his eyes to rest them for a moment, but after a few minutes he was soundless asleep. He didn't hear that the door went up and that his persecutor came towards his chair. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ Harry was sleeping when Draco walked in to the common room, in Draco's eyes was this the perfect moment. He sneaked like a hunting tiger towards where Harry was sleeping to get a look at his arm.  
  
***Did he really have the Dark Mark?***  
  
Draco lent over Harry to get a better look.  
  
***Damn it, he's using his arm as a pillow, I can't see anything***.  
  
Draco walked around the chair and tried to drag Harry's arm away from his head. But it was easier said than done, Harry was surprisingly strong when he was unconscious.  
  
*** Oh come on! Move your big head, let me see that hand!***  
  
Draco was beginning to get frustrated, and if you knew Draco you knew that this was a very bad thing. He cursed Harry head under his breath and pulled his arm as hard as he could, which made Harry start to wake up.  
  
***OH SHIT! Fuck! Bugger! Damn! Salazar! Darn! Wanker! Well done blonde, now he's waking up! Where to hide, where to hide? Wait, I'm a Malfoy, I will not hide from Potter, I practically own this room!***  
  
Harry yawned and then groaned, there was nothing comfortable in falling asleep in a chair.  
  
¤¤My back, my poor back¤¤.  
  
He sat up and stretched his arm, mind you he only stretched the arm without the mark, to Draco's frustration who sat in a chair beside him.  
  
When Harry saw Draco he lifted himself up gracefully and looked towards him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? Came here to get a look at my wrist did you? Thought you would find out before everybody else. Or did you come here to watch me sleep and think of different ways to humiliate me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, Draco suddenly felt warm.  
  
"You know it's so nice to have someone stare at you while you're sleeping" Harry said his words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Starting to sing my song Potter? You know sarcasm is my language. But don't be so pleased with yourself, I didn't come here to watch over your beauty sleep, I just wanted to get some rest". Draco said with an arrogant smirk.  
  
It was of course a lie, but Draco was a master so he though Harry wouldn't see through it.  
  
"Oh I see, you were just resting, but tell me why didn't you just go up to your far more comfortable bed in the dorm?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
***Oh shit, busted!*** But a Malfoy never gives in.  
  
"It's not that comfortable in the dorm, it's pretty cold, but down here it was so I of course chose to rest down here where it's warm. Are you to stupid to understand that Potter?"  
  
"Is that your final answer Malfoy?"  
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
¤¤Lala Lala, Malfoy is caught in the act, Malfoy is caught in the act!¤¤  
  
Draco looked at the new Slytherin as if he was a run away psychopath.  
  
***WTF***.  
  
"Yes well, if that is your final answer then why doesn't it look like you have closed your eyes for more that two seconds".  
  
Draco blinked ***Potter is starting to freak me out, what is he on about?***  
  
Harry just continued his questioning.  
  
"And why pray tell is there a hill of books in your chair? If you at all wanted to get some rest then you would have taken the books out of the chair wouldn't you, it isn't very comfortable to sleep on hard pointy books have I heard". Harry sent Draco an innocent smile, but his green eyes were glowing with mischief.  
  
¤¤Mooohhahahahah¤¤.  
  
***Oh fuck, he's good, damn it. Well I no wonder why he ended up in the serpent house***.  
  
"You disgust me Potter, stop sticking your long nose in other peoples business, there are consciences, there is little you can do when you wake up with one less body part!"  
  
Draco sent Harry a angry glare and stormed out of the common room. Harry sat and watched the door slide into place again. A catlike smirk smile crept over his face and he started to laugh quietly. Draco's pupils had enlarged when Harry told him about the hill of books behind him, it was a valuable moment.  
  
¤¤Bulls eye¤¤  
  
Harry Potter: One. Draco Malfoy: Nill.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Harry went to bed early that evening, but he didn't sleep, he could risk to have Draco, Goyle or Crabb looking at his arm while he was asleep. If they got to know what he had on his wrist then the whole would know after an hour. And how was he supposed to get out of that delicate spot?  
  
He could almost hear the awful questions:  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything, I would have told everybody right away if I was accused of being a Death Eater. You could have ended up in Azkaban; everybody would have been shocked if the rumours about you being a Death Eater had leaked out of Hogwarts".  
  
Yes Harry could just imagine the annoying questions. He would have to explain it over and over again. Maybe he could have just told them; no comment, no comment. Or it's Albus Dumbledore's fault, he made me do it, I wanted to tell the public but he would have cursed me if I did. It was so hard to keep it a secret, but I had to do it if I wanted to live, Dumbledore is a powerful and cruel wizard. Hehe, that may work.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
TBC 


	7. Bruden

**

* * *

**

The New Trio by henriette.  
  
**Summary:** Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (**possible Slash**).

**AN: Black Sheep is finally up folks : )**  
========================================================  
  
¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤.  
  
-Snapes thoughts-.  
  
§Dracos thoughts§.  
  
#Other not so important peoples thoughts#.  
  
"Everybody when they talk".  
  
=========================================================  
  
I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.  
  
**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Daesereg**.

* * *

**Previously in The New Trio:  
**  
Yes Harry could just imagine the annoying questions. He would have to explain it over and over again. Maybe he could have just told them; no comment, no comment. Or it's Albus Dumbledore's fault, he made me do it, I wanted to tell the public but he would have cursed me if I did. It was so hard to keep it a secret, but I had to do it if I wanted to live, Dumbledore is a powerful and cruel wizard. Hehe, that may work.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Burden.**  
  
The next day Harry experienced the worst lunch in history. Everybody seemed to want to play the 'let us stare hard and long at Potter and hope he doesn't notice' game. But luckily nobody dared to go up to him, well except Draco, Crabbe and Goyle that is. Their mission was to get him to show his wrist to them.  
  
While Draco walked in slow motion towards Harry, he thought he could hear the mission impossible tune play in the background.  
  
¤¤Dun dun dundun dun dun dundun, dun dun dundun dun dun dundun, dudundun, dududun, dududun, dudun........¤¤.  
  
Harry choked a giggle.  
  
"Hey Potter, come on, you're a Slytherin now. We are your beloved dorm mates, you should at least show it to ME, what do you have to hide?"  
  
Harry lifted a eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, but I'd rather be Snape's personal slave than show my wrist to you Ferret, you can't keep a secret even if your pathetic life depended on it".Harry said, turning back to his meal.  
  
He sat there eating his egg and waited for Draco's sneering comeback, so he was quite surprised to hear another voice answer him, a darker and calmer voice, deadly calm at times.  
  
"So you want to be my slave Potter, that can be arranged you know, so I wouldn't talk so loud about your fantasies if I were you Potter. But I have to warn you not to show you secret to anyone, not even me. I fear it will create much fear amongst the fighter for the light. And we don't want that now will we Potter?"  
  
Snape smiled like a cat. Well not a real smile, Snape never really learnt the art of smiling, but a kind of smile, a Snape smile. To do a Snape smile, you have to move the corners of the mouth approximately 1.5 mm up north. These smiles works fabulously well on people that scare easily or children under 15 year. But keep in mind:do not use a Snape smile within a 3 feet radius on a person with a weak heart.  
  
Harry, even if it was the last thing he wanted to do, felt he had to turn around to face the professor from hell. The reason? The whole hall had stopped eating and talking so that they could see what was going on at the normally quiet Slytherin table.  
  
¤¤Asshole! He's trying to make it seem more serious. Even though he knows perfectly well what I have on my wrist. But no, he has to make a big scene, fucking Dramaqueen¤¤.  
  
"Lovely chose of words professor, just lovely. And I will of course do as you say Professor; yes it would be horrible if somebody should discover the true, so very horrible. I will follow your advice and never show my secret to anyone Professor Severus Snape, and if they ask me why I will simply answer 'because Mr. Severus Snape have forbidden me to show my wrist to anybody, it will be the end of the world as we know it if I should do it'. Yes it would be terrible should I not do as you say Professor, so I have memorised all that you told me so don't you fear my dear I will remember it to the day I die!"  
  
Harry watched with glee as the Snape smile slowly disappeared and his Professors face became as the Divination teachers many perfumes. It was a lovely sight and Harry had a hard time trying to make the corners of his mouth to stay down. After some minutes of eternal battle with his facial muscles he gave up and turned back to his meal, though he really wished he had a camera.  
  
While Harry was in his happy place, Snape had collected himself and lay now a cold bonny hand on Harry's left shoulder and squished hard.  
  
"Don't try your funniness on me Mr. Potter you arrogant prick!"  
  
Normally Harry would have jumped his Professor, but right now he was quite cheerful so he turned around once more and answered Snape in a low and calm voice only he and his Professor could hear.  
  
"Ah, remember now Professor, that you should address me as Sir. It's Harry Merlin James Potter, not Potter with a sneer or growl. If the name is for complicated for you, you may call me Sir Potter or only Sir if you please".  
  
With that out of his system, Harry stood up from his table, removed Snape's hand from his shoulder, mock bowed to him and went to the teachers table.  
  
Harry's arrogant walk went from a shocked Snape to an annoying Dumbledore. Harry was going to make the old ass come up with something to cover the blasted mark. The said mark had become a burden and Harry wanted to make the people of the wizarding world see that he hadn't become a puppet to Voldemort. But he couldn't show the people that he didn't have a dark mark on his arm because then they would see the other mark and the bloody questions would eventually make him insane. He had to find a way to cover the mark, or correction, Dumbledore had to find a way.  
  
After some minutes with quiet bitching between student and headmaster, the student managed to convince the elder that they should meet after lunch to find something to hide the mark.  
  
After lunch found Harry Potter in Albus Dumbledore's office wishing he had a gun. How bloody hard could it be for the most powerful light wizards of their time to find a spell to hide marks??  
  
The wise old man had first given Harry a bandage to cover the mark. But when Harry stood there with the white bandage in his hand he had calmly stated;  
  
"Not to break your ego or anything Dumbledore, but do you honestly think this is a good solution? It's a bloody bandage! If I have this thing on my wrist do you think people will go like "Oh poor guy, he's hurt his wrist", do you? No they will think I have tried to take my own life or something. Its to obvious! They will be even more curious as to what I have on my wrist; they will know I have something there! The thing we are trying to do here is to make it seem to have gone away, make them not see it. Do you understand the simple logic here?"  
  
And after Harry's release of steam Dumbledore actually managed to come up with some thing useful; a spell that hides any kinds of mark, scars, birth marks, love bites and burns. The only down side was that the mark still shone through when Harry was angry or in danger, but he could live with that, he could hide his arm when he felt angry and Voldemort hadn't been very active for a while now so he wasn't in danger so often anymore.  
  
¤¤Wonder if I should send Tom a thank you for leaving me alone note?¤¤  
  
'Abscondo' was the concealing spell Harry was to perform on himself every morning. He asked Dumbledore if he couldn't use it on the one on his back too, but the goat said that Merlin could get angry if he made every mark from him go away.  
  
However, Harry decided to do it even though, he couldn't keep sleeping with a shirt on, his dorm mates would know something was up and Harry didn't want the questions through at him. And what about showering and changing of clothes, what should he do then? No, he had to hide it too, angry God or not, how could he explain a big wing shaped mark on his back?  
  
Harry was almost skipping down the corridors the rest of the day, the burden was gone and life was good. He no longer had to hide his wrist from curious eyes, students sneaked a look at his arm but saw nothing. Some thought the Dark Mark business was just a lame rumour because they had seen with their own eyes that he didn't have one. But of course, someone was convinced he had joined the Dark Lord and asked him what he had done with his 'foul mark'? Harry only smiled sweetly at them and answered:  
  
"Whatever are you talking about? Do you feel okay? Are you warm? I think you should lay down, you're imagining things".  
  
But even though he could now prove that he didn't have the Dark Mark, people didn't feel they could trust him anymore, after all he was a Slytherin! The red and golden dominated this group.  
  
Harry was just finished with double Divination where he was informed that he would die a most painful death during the next week, that he would suffer a great lost and that his whole family would get eaten by a big eagle. Harry had just laughed and said that no eagle could possibly eat that huge amount of meat his family provided. The whole class had of course laughed even the strict Ravenclaws had joined the snakes in laughter, while the teacher did a great impression of a pissed of Snape.  
  
Harry felt good for the rest of the day, no mark, no burden, he could once again walk around with a smile on his face. Sir Harry James Merlin Potter was here to stay! 

**TBC**

* * *

**Answers to your reviews even though I don't know if its legal anymore : )**

Kat: Hey, thank you so much, sorry for the late chapter. Black Sheep is up!

mojo-jojo241: Hey, I wrote something in your book, did you see that, Black Sheep is up!

Serpent: Thanks , Black Sheep is up!

p3ndrag0n: Well I'm sorry to hear that, dragon dear.

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Thank you for your review hope you get some answers in this chapter. Black

Sheep is up!

athenakitty: Well hey again, Harry won't say a thing, yes Dumbledore is a dork, No his ex-friends will not find out about the mark, not now anyway, Harry will not talk to Granger, primo, Black Sheep is up!

mistik-elf13: hello elfy, Thank you for your review and for putting me on your favourite. Black Sheep is up!

Yuki Kurai: Love your laughter, I love dark Harry too, Black Sheep is up!

Md: Thank you, Black Sheep is up!

SweetHoney863: Thank you , Black Sheep is up!

Harry Potter all the way: Hey thank you for you awesome review and for putting me on your favourite, Black Sheep is up!

Bri: Thank you so much, I will continue don't fear. Black Sheep is up!

Kat: Sorry for the delay, I'm a slow writer, Black Sheep is up!

Fangfoot: Thanks, what kind of animal are you Fangfoot? Black Sheep is up!

jreiathreej (jreiathreejyahoo.com): Yes I know, didn't find any I liked so I had to write one myself, Life is hard! Black Sheep is up!

YoukoHiyume: Yes I know, arrg hate him, anyway Black Sheep is up!

Kammy:Thank you so much, Black Sheep is up!

Slimpun: Oh sorry no can do about the Blaise girl thing, I need Blaise as a boy, Harry's best mate and the one to control him, he has a terrible temper that boy. Black Sheep is up!

Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: Do your name have a meaning or is it just a 'look cool' name? Anyway, thanks and Black Sheep is up!

athenakitty: You have always so many questions, anyway, why would Harry help Longbottom? No Granger and Weasel will not get their heads out of their asses. The whole staff. Black Sheep is up!

blackdragonofslytherin: Thank you so much, Black Sheep is up!

GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy: Hey Gwen, I have always loved that name, anyway thanks and Black Sheep is up!

MiakaChan5: Thanks, I know I'm slow sorry, anyway Black Sheep is up!

HecateDeMort: Hey again regular! Thanks for your review. Black Sheep is up!

**If you haven't heared already, Black Sheep is finally up folks enjoy! **


	8. Baalloooonnss!

**The New Trio** by henriette

**Summary:** Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (possible Slash).

* * *

&&Harry's thoughts&&. 

==Dumbledore's thoughts==.

#Draco's thoughts#.

##Snape's thoughts##

::Dean Tomas' thoughts::

[[Other not so important peoples thoughts]].

"Everybody when they talk".

* * *

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear. 

**Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Daesereg.**

* * *

**Previously in The New Trio:

* * *

**

Harry felt good for the rest of the day, no mark, no burden, he could once again walk around with a smile on his face. Sir Harry James Merlin Potter was here to stay!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Competition.**

One week had gone since Harry had started to use the concealing spell, 'Abscondo'. He used it on his wrist every morning, but also on his back, he didn't care what Dumbledore said or thought. And he had had no problems so far, so what could go wrong now?

The whispers and such about Harry had started to calm down now, nothing special had happen and he began blending in with the rest of the student body once again.

The school was nearly back to normal, and there was only one person in the castle that didn't like that. Professor Albus Dumbledore didn't like the word 'normal', it didn't suit him and he didn't want to have it around him.

He decided that something had to be done.

==Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Hmmmm.........Aha!?==

He would have the students do the Ying & Yang project! And not just that, he would make it a competition between pairs. The different pairs (One Ying and Yang) would compete against each other, and the winning couple would get a prize. He would announce it at breakfast next morning, and there was no purpose telling the rest of the staff, it would give them all a nice surprise. Yes he was a genius, a competition it was!

Breakfast next day couldn't come quickly enough for our enduring Headmaster. He made the time go faster by making up questions for the pairs at the competition to answer, and eating sweets.

"Nr 39: 'How many places have you lived in?' Ah yes, that's a good one, hehe. Nr 40: 'What type of wand do you posses?' Nr 41: 'What is your life goal?' Oh, I'm perky today!"

He wrote 50 questions for today's competition and was very pleased with himself, this was going to be fun, at least he thought so!

He sat down at breakfast with a proliferating inexusable grin which made both teachers and students troubled.

[[This can't be good, his eyes are on fire!]]

"Boy and girls, ladies and gentlemen, house elves and ghosts, I have wonderful news for you, we are going to have the Ying & Yang project today. And we are going to make it a competition between pairs, one Ying and one Yang. Each couple will go to separated places of the castle, and get to know each other by asking questions. This will last for the rest of this day and tomorrow morning we'll meet here again and announce a winner. There will be one winner from each year, and they will be given a lovely prize. Professor Snape and McGonagall will call up the pairs and give each couple a note with 50 questions I personally have made. And as you may have guessed there will be no classes today or before lunch tomorrow. So good luck and may the best win!"

That was something the teachers weren't prepared for. Both Professor Snape and McGonagall blinked with astonishment as the headmaster handed them hundreds of notes with questions and one with names of the different couples.

But the 'What the.......' period lasted only for a couple of seconds, Dumbledore had done such things before, yes it wasn't the first time, so they got their act together quickly.

Snape started to call up the pairs and McGonagall handed them the questions and told them where they where to stay for the rest of the day. They started with the first years. Then they arrived at the fourth years.

"Tomas and Finnigan", "Your dorm".

"Parkinson and Sallhouse", "The Charm classroom".

"Lovegood and Wallis", "Greenhouse nr 3".

"Longbottom and Blaise", "The Astronomy tower".

"Weasley and Granger", "The Charm corridor".

"Bulstrode and Patil", "The Astronomy classroom".

"Potter and Malfoy", "Your dorm".

Here both the Professors smirked.

&&Oh bloody hell, just my luck. Now I'm stuck with the dandy oaf for 24 hours. At least I'm in a more comfortable room than the Weasel and Bookworm, the Charm corridor, ha, their in for a painfull stay!&&

Harry and Draco walked quietly toward their dorm; there was no use in complaining. But face it, Harry could have been stuck with one of his ex-friend, and that is something you can call hell on earth.

Draco wasn't so mad about it either; he wanted to get to know Potter. And dig up some dirt for blackmailing, don't forget that!

"Alright, let us get this started. Which place would the gentleman wish to land on; last, in the middle or up first". Harry said vigorously, Draco looked offended.

"First up of course, I'm a Malfoy, we don't loose and I'm not going to let the rodent and the Mudblood win! No, you're going to learn all my answers to the 50 questions by heart even if it kills you".

Harry grinned and sat down at his bed, "Likewise Malfoy, likewise. Nr 1: What is your full name?"

"Draco Benedict Malfoy" Draco said proudly, "Quite a mouthful you got there!" Harry smirked and wrote the answer down.

"Oh shove it, name?"

And then it began, questions after questions were asked and answered, written down and remembered.

"Nr 25: What do you sleep in at night? What is wrong with that man, honestly he's sick!" Harry threw out his arms.

Draco nodded where he sat by Harry's side on his bed where they had gathered after some questions.

"I have to agree with you there Potter, the old twit isn't sane. The answer?"

"Black silk boxers of course, the same as the rest of you!"

"Are you 100 % positive about that? What happened with the shirt?"

"What, not watching me sleep anymore darling, ah I'm feeling unloved!" Harry made puppy eyes, and Draco was a sucker for those.

"Fuck you!"

"Not now honey we don't have time, nr 26: What is your favourite colour?"

Harry got hit –HARD- with a pillow in the face, He would make an excellent caster.

"Green".

Harry wrote it down, "Likewise, but I like dark green".

"Nr 27: What is your relationship with parents?"

Draco became a bit tense, this was starting to get personal.

"You first".

"Eh.......okey. Since I don't remember my parents I guess I don't think about my relationship with them so often. I like them, I'm mean I think they were nice..........well I have some facts that says my father wasn't all nice and friendly, but that was just one time, and he was young........ I, well I don't know them so...."

Draco interrupted Harry after he had awoken again.

"Short Potter, make it short. Are you telling me to remember all that? You can't even remember what you just said yourself. Lets just say your answer is; 'no relationship' and mine is 'okay'".

Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright, don't get all bitchy on me!"

Draco looked at him with arrogance only a Malfoy could posses.

"I don't do 'bitchy'!"

* * *

The 4th year Gryffindor dorm.

* * *

"Ahhh, Sea..Seamus, ah ahhh, you...you don't....oh yesssss, you don't think we....yes yesss harder......should take a look at the....Mmmmm.....questions soon? Ah..that's good!

"No! (Groan) that can wait, we got lots of, ahh yess do that again! time."

"But we're...ahhhah......sup..supposed to get...to get to know each other!?

"(A long throaty moan) We ARE getting to know each other right now, besides I much mo....oohohohho....more prefer to fuck you at this moment".

"Mmmm, okey".

* * *

The Astronomy tower.

* * *

"Answer the freaking question Longbottom before I kill you!"

"Oh okey. I..I think it was...oh what's the word.....it was, it was, no I can't say it, it's too awkward.....and I don't...."

"I don't bloody care if it's about you shagging your Grandmother you twit, just answer the question; What is your best dream about?????"

"Oh, I.....I don't know...I don't really remember.."

"ARRG, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU, YOU IMBECILE!"

* * *

The Charm corridor.

* * *

"Now, concentrate Ron!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Now, where was I, ah yes, my favourite book is named (Latin) Cogito ergo sum. [I think, therefore, I am] and was written by Joan Perry. It's about this young girl at the age of 19 that gets a job in her uncle's shop and there she meets a boy named Henry. We never get to know what the name of the main character is, the girl, but that makes the book more mysterious.

It's a bit of a love story, but at the same time a crime book, debating the human beings need for war.

The main characters talks about the First World War –the book was written by a muggle- and many of their theories are very interesting. I remember this one about humans craving for.........."

Ron fell asleep for the third time that day.

* * *

Back to the Slytherin 4th dorm.

* * *

"Nr 34: Do you have any pets, if yes; what are their names?"

"A Raven named Claw, you?"

"My Snow owl Hedwig, I'm getting tired of this, can we take a break I fancy some food". Harry leaned up on his elbows and looked inquiringly at his room mate.

Draco did the same, he was quite hungry himself.

"Yeah that's okay with me. I think the old oaf is trying to bore us to death with these questions, and the pairings are totally unfair, I mean Weasley and Granger have been best friends for four years and Tomas and Finnigan have known each other just as long. But we two don't know anything about each other, and don't get me started on Blaise, pore guy got Longbottom, I bet my money that he kills him before this day is over".

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Now let us gets some food, Dobby!"

* * *

The day went quickly and soon it was time for breakfast.

"Good morning Hogwarts, I hope you are all prepared and well because we're getting ourselves one winning couple from each year this lovely morning". Albus Dumbledore announced overly excited.

The great hall had been transformed into what looked dangerously similar to a muggle Quiz Show studio. The four house tables were gone, and different colour lights where everywhere. The staff table where Snape sat with a twitching left eye and McGonagall trying to drown herself in her morning tea, looked like a judge panel with quills and parchments at the ready.

In front of the judge panel where two small tables on platforms standing faced to each other and on them also a quill and parchment. And in front of them again was an ocean of pillows in all kinds of colours with the Ying & Yang symbol on them.

Dumbledore stood at the middle of judge -former staff- table with open arms, a scary grin and the most hideous robe ever (It would be cruel of me to describe it to you, I do not wish to damage your mental health).

&&Who on earth would let the old twit watch Muggle Quiz Shows?? He's going to be my death one of these days!&&

The student body had made themselves comfortable on the many pillows on the floor. Some reporters had also found their way to Hogwarts thinking this was an interesting project and wanted to write something about it. They and the students were at this moment listening to Dumbledore explaining the rules:

"Here is how it works. We are going to start with the first years. One pair will be call up and must answer five questions. When all the first years pairs have be Quizzed the once who answered all the five questions correctly will go to the next round where we will ask them five new questions. At the end there will only be one winning couple, they will win the prize. And so we will go on until we have a winning couple from each year."

With the rules out in the open he clapped his hands and horrible Quiz Show music started to play and multicoloured balloons flouted down from the selling.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Ying & Yang project competition here at Hogwarts! Let me present our judges today who will sit in the background and watch for any cheating amongst the pairs. We will start with the adorable first years, give a round of applause to Miss Hampshire and Miss Cutwing our first competitors."

The hall broke up in applause and the reporters snapped some pictures.

* * *

&&Dear Merlin, help us all!&& (Harry)

#I knew it, he's bloody insane, insane I tell you!# (Draco)

==Oooohhh, this is going to be fun, look at all the balloons, BAALLLOOOONNNNSS!== (Dumbledore)

##I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life.......## (Snape)

::Thank God we got pillows to sit on, I'm so sore!:: (Dean)

* * *

The competition went well. The two in the pair stood behind each of the small tables on platforms, Dumbledore asked five random questions from the 50 and the two in the pairs wrote down their answer to the question and what they thought their companion would answer. Dumbledore then asked what the answered and they read them out loud.

Then there were the four years turn and the first runners up were Tomas and Finnigan.

"What do you like most about yourself?" Dumbledore asked the first question and the pair made faces of great concentration to find a good answer.

After half a minute the Quiz Show master asked the next question.

"What is your favourite colour?"

The two competitors quickly wrote down their answers. After five questions were asked, Dumbledore wanted for the answers.

"Mister Finnigan, what is your personal answer to question 1?"

"My sexy charm!" Seamus answered with a grin and showed what he had written on his parchment.

"And what did you think Mr. Finnigan liked most about himself Mr. Tomas?"

Dean broke into a sweat, but showed Dumbledore his answer on his parchment.

"Ehh....His friendliness?

"What did you personally answer?" asked Dumbledore Dean.

"My openness towards new things".

"Mr. Finnigan your answer?"

"His hair...............?".

Dumbledore blinked but move on.

"Personal answer to question 2, Mr. Tomas?"

"Blue".

"Mr. Finnigan what did you think his favourite colour was?"

"Blue".

"Your personal answer then?"

"Red"

"And you thought it was Mr. Tomas?"

"Red"

"Personal answer to question 3, Mr. Finnigan?"

"None".

"Mr. Tomas how many aunts did you think he had?"

"Two".

"Your personal answer?"

"Three".

"And you thought he had?"

"One".

* * *

"You know, he is only doing this competition thing to get to know more about his students, he likes to think he's in control" Harry whispered to Draco who sat beside him on a black pillow.

"I know", Draco answered back, "but he's not going to get my secrets, remember short answers".

* * *

"Personal answer to question 4, Mr. Tomas?"

"Blue cotton pj pants, nothing under".

"Mr. Finnigan what did you think he slept in at night?"

"Blue cotton pj pants with noting under".

"Your personal answer?"

"Red boxers".

"And you thought he wore?"

"Just red boxers".

"Okey last one, your personal answer to question 5, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Her birth name is Solvee, but we call her Sol"

"Mr. Tomas what is Mr. Finnigan mother's name?"

"Something on S......".

"Your personal answer?"

"Vicky, a nickname for Victoria".

"And you thought it was?"

"Rebecca".

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled at the pair.

"Okay that was it, you answered correctly on 2 of 5 questions which sadly means we won't see you again in the second round".

The Gryffindor couple sat down again on the pillows and a new pair was called up. That's how all the fourth year couples went.

One pair mainly answered wrong on one or two questions. And after the all had been quizzed only three was in the second round.

Weasley and Granger got one wrong, Weasley had answered far from what Granger had answered on a Question on favourite books.

Zabini and Longbottom had four wrongs, Blaise Zabini threw his quill at Longbottom at the end.

The three couples who had all questions right was: Parkinson and Sallhouse, Lovegood and Wallis and Harry and Draco.

After round two only Lovegood and Wallis, and Harry and Draco were left. The two Slytherins were first.

Everybody had been surprised when Potter and Malfoy went to second round. No body had ever thought they would have co-operated or even been in each others present long enough to answer the 50 questions.

Dumbledore didn't know if he liked this new Harry who co-operated with Malfoy. McGonagall didn't what to think about this new Harry Potter who talked with Malfoy's. And Snape liked this new Potter who Draco obviously had under his command.

"Welcome to the third round, question 1, What are your parents name?"

"2, Do you have any pets, if yes; what are their names?"

"3, What is your favourite time of the day and why?"

"4, What is your relationship with parents?"

"And 5, What do you know about Muggles?"

The two wrote down their last answers.

"Your personal answer to question 1, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco showed him his Parchment, "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy".

"Harry?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy".

"Your personal answer, Mr. Potter?"

"James and Lily Potter".

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"James and Lily Potter".

"Your personal answer to question 2, Mr. Potter?"

"Hedwig, an owl".

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"An owl, Hedwig".

"Your personal answer Mr. Malfoy?"

"Claw, a raven".

"Mr. Potter?"

"Claw, a raven".

"Your personal answer to question 3, Mr. Malfoy?"

"At Night, it's dark".

"Mr. Potter?"

"Night, because it's dark".

"Your personal answer Mr. Potter?"

"At Night, because it's dark".

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Night, it's dark".

"Your personal answer to question 4, Mr. Potter?"

"No relationship".

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"No relationship".

"Your personal answer Mr. Malfoy?"

"Okay".

"Mr. Potter?"

"Okay".

"Your personal answer to question 5, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not much".

"Mr. Potter?"

"Not much".

"Your personal answer Mr. Potter?"

"Some".

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Some".

"Okey, you got all the answers correct once again Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. If Miss Lovegood and Miss Wallis answers all the five questions correct once more then we go into a fourth round, but if they make one wrong answer we stop their answering and declare you winners of the fourth years".

&&Yeaaaah, how fun!&&

* * *

The competition was finally over, Harry and Draco had won when Lovegood answered wrong on the third question and was now waiting together with the rest of the winners to get to know what they had won.

The reporters had been in heaven when the pair won and wanted to talk to them about who well they knew each other. Harry had sent them his version of Snape's death glare and they backed off, but not before snapping lots of pictures of the fourth year winners.

Ronald Weasley had loudly said his theory on how Potter had manipulated the headmaster and questions, and Hermoine Granger had told to whomever cared to listen on how she was sure Potter had some kind of link all Death Eater had with each other to communicate with one another.

Dumbledore stood once again before the student body with open arms.

"As you all see we have gotten one winning couple from each year, give them a round of applause!"

&&Oh I'm so happy, their clapping for me, I feel so loved&&.

"Each pair will get a prize but the Staff has not yet decided what that prize should be. But don't fear, I will announce it at dinner later tonight. Now off you go, you have one hour before class begins".

They all groaned, battled their way through the pillow ocean and dragged themselves towards their common rooms where they planed to sit down with some friends and gossip over the new and fresh information they had got on the whole of Hogwarts.

"Happy now Princess? You got your 'first up'". Harry asked Draco as he sat down by the black haired teen in the Slytherin common room.

"I wouldn't have expected less!" Draco answered with an air of superiority.

"Of course you wouldn't!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Hey I don't know what the prizes should be, got any proposals? They're highly appreciated!**

You like it? It got a bit longer then expected, but I don't think you minded that did you? I myself thought it was a bit funny, I enjoyed to write it at leased.

Tell me what you think in a review since I love to get them from you lovely people. Take care and review!

Answers to reviews:

**Thanks to** Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Chibi-NarutoKawaii, Yuki Kurai, HarrySlytherinson, crazy-lil-nae-nae, ReginaLucifer, Pure Black, Pure Black, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, mojo-jojo241, Dark-Fox, HecateDeMort, chickens, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, xoxoxPerfect By Naturexoxox, Mali F, Leean Meanlock, SweetHoney863, kat, serpent, Fangfoot, bri, mistik-elf13, md and HecateDeMort.

Joyce ): Thanks so much, yeah I think it will be a dm/hp, you got may mail? You know, there's 4 buttoms under where you write your review to stories yes? I you click on the first of the 4 you will get a mail when I update all of my fics, it makes things much more easy, try that!

Craw/Brad: Oh no, the new trio will come in the next chapter or so, it'Snape not (thanks haven) RW/HG/OC.

Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: Thanks, saw your bio, wicked name!

navi-the-sprite: Thanks so much, why do you think it's original, I haven't got that one before? Hope you liked the outcome of it though.

Anonamus: Thanks, yeah maybe I will, haven't thought about that!

Mooncheese: Hehehe, haven't thought about that, it's a good idea though. Thank you!

athenakitty: Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible. Well, he may help him in potion, just for the kicks of it, or make him a wonderful, keeper so that he can steal Weasels place at the Gryffindor team.

Wyccegurl: Hey, thanks for all the good advices, I know it's moving a bit too fast, but I wrote this story a year ago, in Norwegain, so I have learnt a lot of of new things, which I try to fic this story with. I have a beta, but I guess nobody is perfect.

Melanie: Is he? Well yes I guess he is, isn't he! I felt like it, don't you have days like that?

Tom Felton's One and Only: Thanks a lot, I try my best!

mojo-jojo241: Of course you can!

p3ndrag0n: ): Ain't you a cute one? Here's a cookie, I'm sure it's better than your medicine.............no by the way, take two, I feel like the generosity herself today! They're with choclate!

**And just for the record, I'm not going to quit any of my stories, I know I'm terribly slow when it comes to updating them, but I HAVE 5 stroies you know, AND goes to school 35 hours a week, and gets ABNORMAL amonts of homework. So please just bare with me, I will continue all of my stories, no mater what!**

Cheers!

**OHHH, by the way, have you seen that I have updated something new, Wicked World? I know it's not the kind of thing I usually write, it was a dream I had, I just had to get it on paper. I hope you will read it and tell me if it's good or that I totally suck in that kind of writting.**


	9. Mind Reader

**The New Trio** by henriette

**Summary:** Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (possible Slash).

&&Harry's thoughts&&.

#£#Goodweil's thoughts#£#.

€Snape's thoughts€.

€+Other not so important peoples thoughts+€+.

"Everybody when they talk".

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

Answers to reviews at the end of the chapter.

Let us have a **BIG** applause for my wonderful Beta **Daesereg**.

* * *

Previously in The New Trio: 

They all groaned, battled their way through the pillow ocean and dragged themselves towards their common rooms where they planed to sit down with some friends and gossip over the new and fresh information they had got on the whole of Hogwarts.

"Happy now Princess? You got your 'first up'". Harry asked Draco as he sat down by the black haired teen in the Slytherin common room.

"I wouldn't have expected less!" Draco answered with an air of superiority.

"Of course you wouldn't!"

* * *

**AN:** Since I didn't get any ideas for a prize to the winners of the game show I'm not going to make a big deal about it and just give them some prize money!

Chapter 8: **Mind reader**.

A whole week had gone since the competition and Hogwarts was once again a peaceful place to live………….

Harry went down to the common room, he was the only one there, the rest of his housemates were on their way up to the Great Hall for dinner. All except one.

Pansy stood lent to a book shelf as she watched Harry like a hawk. She had done this many times before. She just loved to watch him move, walk, concentrate over a difficult text, biting his under-lip when he was unsure of something, even watch him sneering at something that disgusted him. He intoxicated her, he was so forbidden and interesting, she couldn't help but want him.

She pushed herself away from the self and walked slowly towards him with lust in her bright blue eyes.

Harry knew Parkinson had been watching him, he had caught her many times in classes or under dinner. And he didn't like it one bit, it annoyed him terribly.

Harry saw that Parkinson was on her way over to him and tried to ignore her, it wasn't easy when he so awfully well could hear her shoes tapping loudly against the stone floor as she came closer and closer.

Harry started to walk faster, the only place he could escape her was in his dorm, so that was his main goal to reach.

The black haired boy nearly ran up the stairs with Pansy hot on his heals, but managed to reach the door and with that saving himself from an awful fate when he slammed the door close in the blond girls face.

Harry breathed out in relief and rested his back to the door. Pansy stood on the other side of the piece of wood, and she was obviously not happy with the end result of her hunt. She groaned and kicked the door, before yelling 'gay!' to Harry, and realizing she had lost this round, left to get some dinner.

Harry let his back-head bump into the dorm door and sighed, "Psycho bitch!"

"Why hello Potter, running away from Pansy are we now? Well I can't say it surprises me, you aren't exactly tough guy material…"

Harry had escaped one person he disliked to be locked up with another, Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, grinning at Harry, clearly amused by the scene he had witnessed.

&&Just my luck! Today is just not my day.&&

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry stood with his eyes closed and wished the earth would open up and swallow Malfoy, so he hadn't noticed that Draco had moved and stood now directly in front of him.

"And here I am believing she was your type! Or perhaps Pansy was right in her accusations of you, do you prefer the same sex? I bet you like it hard don't you Potter, scream like a bitch you do!"

Draco was standing only inches apart from Harry with a satisfied grin on his face. Harry opened his eyes as he felt Draco's warm breath against his face. The tallest of the two looked angrily at the one in front of him and pushed him hard so he fell backwards and slammed his back against a bed-pole.

"Fuck you ferret, you have no clue as to what you're talking about! Parkinson is as far as you can get from my type and I'm not gay, not that it's any of your business….."

Harry would normally be angrier, but he was just too tired. He had had a terrible day, Snape had been a bitch and so had Weasel and Granger, those two just couldn't leave him alone, they always had to nag him and spread awful rumours.

Harry stood away from the door and straightened his robe, "Now if you would get out of my face I would be forever grateful. I'm going up to dinner, and what you do with yourself is of no concern of mine…"

He walk to the door and said a last thing to Malfoy as he went. "Oh and by the way, I wouldn't go waltzing around in this scary old castle without your gorillas if I was you Malfoy. You might get hurt, something which would be terrible, and who would carry you when you faint of fright because you see a ghost?"

Draco fought his angry sneer of his face and followed Potter.

"Hey Potter, wait up!" Draco gripped Harry by the shoulder and turned him around, the boy only looked at him with bored eyes.

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself and said seriously, "Listen Potter, you're in Slytherin now and incidentally in my dorm. So now you have to learn and follow some rules, my rules."

Harry smiled amused and shock his head. "Well….you better tell me your rules on the way to the great hall, I'm hungry and I'm not going to miss this meal because of you!"

Malfoy thought about it before he nodded slowly, "I can tolerate that." Harry nodded too and walk behind Malfoy out the common room entrance.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked together to the great hall talking and discussing eagerly. Harry even laughed once in a while, but only because of Draco's abnormally dumb rules. It was a sight for the gods, seeing the two rivals together, many did a double take when they saw them and many wished they had a camera. After all, this was a once in a life time experience. 

But for some selected few this wasn't so strange. Many had changed their opinion about Harry after he was resorted. Suddenly their view of the Boy who lived turned upside down; They had learnt that he was really a slimy snake aka. Slytherin from the start. He had fooled them all, tricked them to like him, played innocent and nice. He was a cruel asshole for all they knew. And a Slytherin too!

But Harry, and Draco for that matter, found their state of mind disturbing. They realized that they really didn't mind each others company that much, you could even go so far as to say that they enjoyed it. But they would never admit it of course, Merlin no that would just be……wrong!

When they reached the doors to the hall Draco had only just told Harry half of his rules, so for the first time that year they sat together at the table. Draco insisted on Harry learning all of his rules, and Harry insisted that Draco was insane, in a good way mind you.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindors table, the lions were watching the two with anger in their eyes. How dared they, thinking they were something, slimy snakes. They must be stopped!

* * *

"All right, rule number 8: When you're a Slytherin you'll have to be a Slytherin in everything you do; how you dress, act and look, it all have to say 'I'm in Slytherin, and damned proud of it'. And since you're…..you, and have a poor taste, I'm going to take you shopping. But I'm not sending you alone, I'm sure you don't see the difference between royal blue and dark blue! I could of course send another Slytherin with you, but I can't trust them not to fuck with you, they might trick you into buying a neon green sweater with glitter on the edges, it would be a nightmare!"

Draco explained eagerly while he ate, Harry grabbed a chicken bone while he looked musingly at Draco.

"Okay……..but what is the difference between the two? And what is this neon……thingy?" Harry smiled playfully at Draco as he threw his newly selected blueberry muffin at Harry.

"You really are hopeless Potter, I'll never let you buy you own clothes as long as you're in my house!"

Harry picked up the muffin Draco had so generously given him, and took a good bite, "You see, there you start with that my house thing again, you have serious possession problems."

Draco lifted his head up high and said "But it is my house! I'm the perfect Slytherin wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah yeah whatever, you're the perfect snake." Harry said lazily as he filled his plate with food.

"And with a bit of practise you'll also have a chance to be like me. Just learn my rules and how to best follow them, and everything will be just fine." Draco explained while he stole some food from Harry, afterall he had given his muffin to Harry.

"Yeah, and with a bit of practise form your side you'll have a chance to be a decent seeker, just learn how to fly and how to best avoid losing, and everything will be just fine."

"Hah hah, very amusing Potter, you've got me cracking up over here." Harry sent him a cocky grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked together to the common room, Draco kept on telling Harry his rules while the black haired one only nodded and smiled amusingly at him. As Harry made Draco talk about something else, they agreed on Harry calling the other Slytherins by their first names, something which was common in the green and silver house. But he had to remember not to call Crabbe and Goyle by their birth names, well he could but then he had better like being punched in the face. They also agreed that if Harry had any friends in the other houses Draco would call them by their first name. Not that Harry had any friends at the moment…..he had some acquaintances but they were unimportant. Draco could treat the Gryffindors, Harry's old friends, just as he pleased. Harry didn't care, he even found himself calling them by rude newly invented nicknames some times. Weasel and Beaver were his favourites though, he liked animals.

But the most important and strangest thing about their somewhat 'peace-deal' was that they were to call each other Harry and Draco, though they were allowed to say Malfoy, Potter, Ferret and Scar-face in heated moments. You could say they became somewhat friends that day they walked down the hall discussing name callings.

Their hand shake of agreement out side the common room door had been a changing point. One week after the agreement Harry got to know his new housemate on a new level, he became one of them. And they just as he and Draco enjoyed each others company. Harry found himself in a life situation he would never believe he would be in, he enjoyed himself in the snake house, he had become a snake.

And next week Harry, Draco and Marcus Flint were going shopping in Hogsmead for a new wardrobe for Harry, using the contest money. And Harry, though he didn't tell anyone, was looking forward to it.

Harry went down to the great hall for some breakfast. Draco would come later; he refused to leave the room before he got his morning shower and fixed his hair. And only that would take a while so Harry didn't bother to wait for him. Harry sat down with Marcus and some of his friends, they discussed who the most pathetic student of Hogwarts was, and Longbottom was a clear winner.

"I mean, he's useless! He couldn't make a simple potion even if his life depended on it. If I was Snape I would sooner let an elephant into my classroom than Longbottom." Marcus said enthusiastically and waved his arms around imitating Longbottom.

Harry joined their laughter before starting on his story. "Okey, listen here guys.." he started slowly getter all of their attention. "One time some years ago the beaver, weasel and I were going outside to get something and he tried to stop us. We had been doing this many times before and already lost Gryffindor many house points, so he wanted to make sure we stayed inside the common room this time.

You can of course guess how that went; Granger hit him square in the chest with a full body binding spell and he fell to the floor like a stone. You should have seen his face, he was petrified, scared shitless. The rest of the house found him the next day, still stiff as a board and with a soaked pyjamas. He had pissed himself, you see he was on his way to the bathroom when he saw us and decided to be a hero!" Harry smiled satisfied and looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow. They looked from him and over to the lions table and collapsed in helpless glee. They tumbled onto each other, howling with laughter.

The hall dropped their food and turned their heads around to the breaking point, the Slytherins were laughing. The SLYTHERINS were LAUGHING!

€+The end is near, we are all going to die+€+

Even though they were all surprised, they really shouldn't be. The Slytherin house had drastically changed since Potter and Malfoy obviously had become friends. They laughed publicly and had even become more rude than before. But why shouldn't they? They got Mr. Charming on their team afterall!

But some didn't like this new development; it went against history and rules.

€I don't like this, not one bit! Why are they getting along? He shouldn't even be in my house! He's the perfect Gryffindor, brave and stupid. So why does he get so well along with my snakes? I don't like the way this is going, he seems to have several personalities, what is he hiding, what does he wish to accomplish with this?€

Snape sat sipping his black coffee and watching his newest house member like a raven, he would get to the bottom of him.

* * *

"And then there was the time some pixies decided to hang him from the chandelier by his robe, beautiful moment that was, one of the best moments of my life. I laughed my ass of, he looked so pathetic, he couldn't get down and yelled "Why is it always me?" You try to look supportive when all you really want to do is take a picture to make the moment last!" 

Harry's audience exploded into fresh howls of mirth, and the entertainer allowed himself some food. But as he sat there enjoying his bagel he was disturbed by a voice. He looked around his table, but didn't see anything or anyone suspicious. After a good chew and some juice he at once knew what and who it was.

Someone in the great hall was thinking about him with hatred, and he could hear every word of the thoughts in his mind.

#£#Oh I hate him, who do he think he is, suddenly decides to change and reckons everybody would be okey with that. So what if he's the Boy Who Lived? He's a freak, that's what he is, a freak!#£#

Harry knew why he was hearing some once thoughts, he had first experienced it on his 16th birthday. Apparently he could go inside some once head and communicate with the owner of the thoughts. It was a very handy trick and he was dieing to use it on someone. So he decided to answer the 'call'.

The 'mind reader' looked around the hall and stopped at the Ravenclaw table where he felt a drawing. He was looking directly at a familiar seventh year boy.

&&Why hello Goodweil.&& Harry knew this boy, he had been in a fight with him last year and learnt his name.

#£#Whhaat, whoo, hello what is going on?" Goodweil stuttered and Harry smiled madly, he knew that when he communicated with someone through their head his voice became unrecognisable.

&&A bit scared now are we? Scared you're going insane Goodweil? But don't fret my pet, you see you are not hallucinating, there really is a voice in your head talking to you. And you know what more, I, the owner of the said voice, am sitting in this very hall watching you. You're wearing blue trousers and a grey sweater, quite ugly might I add. Oh and yes, you just stared to bite your nails, bad habit that Goodweil, a sure sign of nervousness.&&

And even what you might believe, that didn't make Goodweil any less skittish.

#£#Whh..at dddo yyoou waant with mme?#£#

Harry was having a blast, this was very entertaining.

&&Oh nothing much really. You see I just happened to hear you say something about Harry Potter that I didn't like all that much. You don't want to die young do you Goodweil, because that's the way you are going?&&

#£# I…I..didnt mean it of course, not one word of what ever you hear me say..think….!#£#

&&Of course you didn't. But even though I will have to ask you for an apology.&&

#£#I'm so sorry, forgive me for my thoughts.#£#

&&You call that an apology, please I should just put you to sleep right now!&&

&&Okey, okey I..I'll go over to Potter right now…..and….apologize to him, right now, right in front of everybody. Please, please let me do it.#£#

Harry was cracking up, who would have guessed Goodweil was this funny? But he couldn't allow himself to laugh because his body was still sitting on the Slytherin table eating.

&&Alright I'll give you one more chance to apologize, but make it look like you mean it this time. And then we will have a little chat afterwards about your behaviour.&&

#£# Thank you, thank you, I'll do my best.#£# Whimpered the Ravenclaw as he stood up and walked slowly towards the Slytherin table and Harry Potter aka the Boy Who Lived.

Goodweil placed himself directly behind Harry looking very much like he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the ground. Harry knew his position; he had been listening into Goodweil's thoughts as he walked towards the green and silver table. The Ravenclaws thoughts went from #£#Oh my God#£# to #£#Merlin, kill me now!#£#.

Harry as the saint he was, decided to spare the older boy from absolutely embarrassment, for now. He turned quickly around to come face to face with his victim, Harry smiled evilly, he should do this more often.

#£#Me and my big foul mouth…#£#

"Yes Goodweil, how may I please you this fine morning? A nice curse or a hex, perhaps?" Harry crossed his legs and adopted an aristocrat look. The part of the Slytherin table that was in Harry point of view sniggered loudly, which concomitant that nearly all of the student body stopped to watch the show. Goodweil looked around and twisted his hands nervously.

"I….I…I'm terribly sorry. I di..didn't mean to say..I mean think, what I..thought..about you. I feel awful about it really, if I could I would gladly take it back. I don't know what came over me. It will of course never happen again, wouldn't dream of thinking that about you again, never in my life. You're a great wizard, the best I know really, I think your brilliant actually. So I'm..eh..sorry Potter, real sorry…."

Goodweil was babbling terribly, and all the while scratching the back of neck nervously. People all around them were looking strangely at Goodweil, Has he gone completely insane! They of course, had no idea what Goodweil was talking about, or rather apologising about. Many eyebrows were raised, some had even disappeared under the hairline.

Harry raised his eyes from fixed his shirted. He looked at the boy in front of him seriously for some seconds before cracking up and howling with blissful laughter. He couldn't help himself. Here was Goodweil, the tough Ravenclaw seventh year, apologising to him, Harry bleeding Potter, because he was afraid of a voice inside his head!

It only took seconds before Harry friends started to laugh along with Harry, and as Goodweil became more and more embarrassed, more and more of the Slytherins and the rest of the hall found it amusing.

After Harry had dried his tears away he felt some kind of pity towards Goodweil and went into his mind again to say that he had done well.

The raven dragged his feet over to his table and spent the rest of the breakfast moving his food around his plate and feeling sorry for himself.

#£#Oh God I'm done for it, there is no point for me to live anymore. My name and reputation is destroyed forever.#£#

&&Stop kidding yourself Goodweil, you've never had a name or reputation.&& Ah the cheerful voice was back. Goodweil was fearing the worst. Maybe the voice had changed it's mind about his apology, or maybe…

&&You were good, Harry accepted your apology. I will leave you to your pathetic excuse of a life for now, but if I hear or see something I don't like coming from you, I'll not hesitate to harm you in anyway if I feel the need, or if Harry should feel it of course. &&

Goodweil shooked his head violently even though the voice wouldn't normally notice that. His housemates noticed though, and moved some seats away. #£#No no of course, it wouldn't happen again, I promise. Just don't harm me, I'll do anything.#£#

&&I find it pleasant that you're eager to please. But I don't have any need of you at the moment, but I will contact you when I need you assistant. Now, behave yourself!&& And with that the voice disappeared, and Goodweil let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"What have I missed?" Draco Malfoy had finally arrived.

"Lots. If you hadn't been so sickly concerned about your hair you would had gotten the laugh of your life!" Marcus explained to Draco with a sinful grin.

Draco cocked his head over to the side and looked at his friends. "Is that right? Why I have you know that my hair isn't only just hair, it is my brand. I have to look good, or the girls will be disappointed!".

"Ah not just the girls Draco, some of the boys too I imagine."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "It is not my fault I'm so irresistible that I attract both sexes, but honestly who can blame them, I am gorgeous!" Draco said cheerfully to Marcus as he sat down.

That sparked Harry's curiosity. "Say what?"

Markus was the one to explain. "Well, you see, pretty boy over here gets love notes from both girls and boys. Everybody wants a piece of the rich and lovely Draco Malfoy. The worst part really, is that Draco is proud of it! He says that so many people can't be wrong, he just have to be the most coveted and edible bachelor in the UK."

Harry looked at Draco's cocky expression and laughed, Draco took it all with masterful calmness.

"You're quite right Marcus, I am the most coveted and edible bachelor in the UK, and proud of it!" Everybody joined Harry and Marcus's glee when they saw that Draco didn't mind, you don't want to piss a Malfoy of after all.

"So anyway, what did I miss?" Draco asked Marcus, who looked from Harry and back to Draco before he jumped into the scene he had witnessed before Draco's arrival. And once again the laugher from the Slytherin table dominated the great hall.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yeah I know, shity chapter, couldn't be helped. Oh and remember to review, I'm thinking about coming up with a new chapter system. It will work like this; the story with the most reviews per chapter will be written and posted first and so on and so fort. So if you want this story to be updated quicker you will have to send me a review or two. So long folks. 

**Answer to reviews:**

Thanks to:

Kaita hito-Kaita mono, Fangfoot, RandomReaderReadingThisStory, MistressofBlood, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, Didaskaleinophobia, Constance Malfoy, blackdragonofslytherin, HecateDeMort, Night-Owl123, CrawBrad, hiddenlover, D-daygirl, Amanda Lily Potter, RandomDope, phenix-tears, Fancy Azilum, Itasuko-chan, hjlavery, Runespore, diamond004, FelinityConcealed, Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy, kate,

**Crimson Teardrops, Viper:** This might be a DM/HP ship fic yes.

**athenakitty** Yes he most certainly will.


	10. Mind Hunter

**The New Trio by henriette**

**Summary:** Harry gets resorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration, Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermoine and Ron, half gods, vampires, Snape, Ying and Yang and love (possible Slash).

¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤.

¨'''¨Dean Tomas' thoughts¨'''¨.

/Other not so important peoples thoughts/.

"Everybody when they talk".

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

**Answers to reviews would normally be found at the end of the chapter, but someone said it wasnt allowed to answer your reviews, so I'm not doing it this time untill I get a clear answer of what is allowed and not. But thanks to all that reviewed anyway, dont let this keep you from reviewing again!**

Let us have a BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Daesereg.

* * *

Previously in The New Trio:

* * *

"You're quite right Marcus, I am the most coveted and edible bachelor in the UK, and proud of it!" Everybody joined Harry and Marcus's glee when they saw that Draco didn't mind, you don't want to piss a Malfoy of after all. 

"So anyway, what did I miss?" Draco asked Marcus, who looked from Harry and back to Draco before he jumped into the scene he had witnessed before Draco's arrival. And once again the laugher from the Slytherin table dominated the great hall.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Mind Hunter.

* * *

**

After the little episode in the Great Hall at breakfast Harry craved for more. He found it incredible satisfying to know he could do this to whomever he wanted. But he had to be cautious, he couldn't read everybody's minds. He didn't dare to read a Professor's mind or someone else who could in some way find out it was him. And he couldn't do it to too many people; several students hearing the same threatening voice in their head couldn't be wrong and would be believed eventually.

The worst thing that could happen and what Harry feared the most was to get caught – that could and most likely would be followed by something catastrophic. Harry's mind had found up several unpleasant things that could be brought forward by him

getting caught messing with others minds.

1; It was no fun when people knew it was him speaking to them. People would be less scared that way; they feared the unknown more than the known.

2; He didn't' even know if it was legal! It could earn him a permanent cell in Azkaban for all he knew, Fudge would jump at any opportunity to get him for something.

3; His gift may be so rare and special that he was sent to a crazy scientist where he would spend the rest of his immortal life being poked with poles and sticks and watched under weird instruments. He hadn't found anything that sounded remotely like his gift in all of the 'mind magic' books he had read over the holidays – delivered from various book stores by owl order.

And 4; He could be refused to ever use his wicked gift again, because of some stupid law saying it was not socially accepted to invade peoples minds. Now that was a mood killer if Harry ever saw one!

* * *

But even though the more logically part of the newest Slytherin student mind came up with several good reasons for not using the gift so often, the majority of said student's brain was eager to find a new victim. The mind hunter, as he had secretly begun to call himself to humor his ego, was currently sitting in Potion class. Draco, who was sharing a deck with him, was cutting up some greenish slug-like worms which Harry hadn't the faintest idea what was call or what purpose they possessed, while Harry was lost in his own thought trying to find a fitting victim. 

¤¤Who to get, who to get?¤¤ It really was a tough pick, there were so many who deserved a scare. But who deserved it the most and who would be most satisfying to get?

The young Potter was so lost in his mental search for his next victim that he didn't hear Snape when he spoke to him, he just kept looking at the right classroom wall and only looked up at his Professor's angry face when his blond friend nudged him in the side.

His mind returned to the smelly and draft classroom only to be meet by Severus Snape's hollowed and sour face.

"What pray tell, Potter is so much more interesting then my classes that you fail to pay attention?"

Said Potter raised an elegant black eyebrow as the Professor spat his insult at him, surely he could do better than that? ¤¤I can think of a lot that it more interesting than you classes, and its Sir Potter to you!¤¤

"Nothing is more interesting than your Potion classes…Sir" was his final replay after just sitting there some seconds looking indifferently at the elder wizard.

Snape glared back at him, not saying anything either, he just kept looking into Potter's eyes trying to figure him out without actually reading his mind. The meddling old fool of a Headmaster would surely get his head if he did that to his precious Saviour. He choose to ignore the boy's obvious sarcasm in favour for 'reading' his thoughts, but much to is irritation he could not seem to figure out what the brat was thinking about or feeling. Something had changed in the boy, something he couldn't put his finger on, he didn't even know if it was a good or a bad thing. The change was that the boy didn't wear his heart on his sleeve anymore. One year ago even the most thick-headed person in school could tell you what the

Potter boy was feeling at any moment, all of his emotion were reflected in his eyes. They would be extra evident as such a moment as this; whenever Potter would feel slightly anger his eyes would quickly tell you how he was feeling. But now…….those green eyes held no answer for Severus, he couldn't read them anymore, they were blank, piercing green, but no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, then it should be no sacrifice for you to pay more attention Mr. Potter, and watch that tongue of yours or you'll find it cleaning the floor after Longbottoms regular accident with I'm sure will happen in about five seconds when he decide it would be smart to put the Bell root powder in before turning of the heat…"

Snape masterfully turned the attention away from himself and Harry as the entire class turned to watch Neville Longbottom holding a vial of Bell root powder over his blazing hot caldron with a look of pure horror on his fat face. And while the class was busy watching Snape rant and rave over Longbottom for his constantly potion mistakes, Harry couldn't help but find his Professor's behaviour suspicious, why would he let his obvious sarcasm and cheek go that easily, he didn't even receive a detention!

But Harry had better things to do than wonder about the Potion master and pay attention in his dreadfully boring classes, though it was a bit entertaining to watch how Longbottom sunk low in his chair trying to get as fare away from Snape's sneering face as humanly possible in his awkward position between the wall and a hairball someone chose to call Granger.

¤¤Who shall it be, whom shall have the pleasure?¤¤ As Harry saw it both Weasel and Beaver were out of the game, they knew him too well and would probably think it was 'Harry Potter turned dark' right away if something unexplainable happen. He also wanted one he could use for later services and thereby were Longbottom out too.

¤¤Hmm, One of the Gryffindors, one who doesn't know me

too well. Finnigan? No he was just too…Irish. Ah but yes, Tomas!¤¤ Dean Tomas would be a wonderful victim. He was not too smart but then again not entirely incompetent either, he was also very skittish and girly-like when it came to thing like darkness, strange sounds, unexplainable shadows and other horror movie stuff. He was perfect! And he would never tell anyone that he was hearing voices in his head; he had always been afraid to be left out and not being normal, he rather die than speak of his abnormality.

¤¤Oh and Goodweil, I had nearly forgotten about him, he owes me a favour. I'm sure I can find something he can do, it would be a shame if he should forget the 'voice' or, Loke forbid, get bored!¤¤

The black haired Slytherin suppressed an evil laughter, ¤¤Muhahahahaha, muuahaha!¤¤ as Draco sent him a weird look. This was going to be so much fun! He would get him at lunch, it had worked well enough last time.

* * *

Harry arrived earlier than normal at lunch, he knew Tomas always ate early so he would have a chance at arriving to his next class on time, it was in the south town, on other side of the huge school from the Great Hall. 

The mind hunter ¤¤hehe¤¤ placed himself at the Slytherin table where he could keep an eye on Tomas as he 'talked' with him. The Gryffindor was even facing the green and silver table giving Harry a wonderful view of his soon to be scared shitless face.

¤¤Okey, here we go.¤¤

Harry's green eyes were locked on Tomas as he concentrated on him and tried to hear some of his thoughts.

¨'''¨Jummy, this was actually quite good, why haven't I tasted it before? Maybe because it's yellow? I don't like yellow food, but….this thing is yellow and I liked it, doesn't that mean that I like yellow food or just this thing even though it is yellow? I wonder why I don't like other yellow food, maybe because Hufflepuff is yellow, I wouldn't like to eat a Hufflepuff even if I liked yellow food – other then this thing of course – But they are also black, but I like black food. Though can you call an Olive for food? What is an Olive anyway? A nut, a fruth, a berry, a vegetable¨'''¨

Dean Tomas had obviously lot on his mind as he enjoyed his half-eaten honey melon.

¤¤Well aren't you just the little philosopher Tomas?¤¤ The 'voice' was reeking sarcasm as he spoke to his newly found victim.

¨'''¨What, who, hello? What's happening to me?¨'''¨ Dean Tomas had quickly forgotten his yellow food.

¤¤Why hello Tomas, how are you this fine day, anything exciting happing in your life?¤¤

¨'''¨Ehhh…..?¨'''¨

Harry rolled his eyes from when he sat on the Slytherin table, keeping his head down so Draco and Blaise who were discussing Quidditch didn't see him. He was dealing with an idiot!

¤¤Hearing voices perhaps Tomas? That's not too good is it, what would people think if they knew? They would look at you as if you were some kind of freak, abnormal, not like them, strange, weird. But they don't know yet Tomas, so you better not speak of you abnormality to anyone, they would abandon you.¤¤

¨'''¨Whoooo are you? What do you want from me?¨'''¨

¤¤Now Dean dearest, I couldn't tell you that, it would spoil the mystique of it all. But I can tell you that I'm a person you wouldn't like to meet in public, a person who will be watching every move you make within this school. You wouldn't want to make me angry now would you Tomas? I'm no fun when I'm angry…¤¤

¨'''¨Wwhat do yooou want, what have I done wrong?¨'''¨

¤¤Nothing for the moment Tomas, but I will be watching you. Just keep you mind open and I will soon tell you what I want from you. Now answer me honestly; what do you think of Harry Potter? He had you all believing he was a Gryffindor while he was a Slytherin all along, what do you think of that Tomas?¤¤ This was of course a trick question, Harry just wanted Dean to say some shit about him so that the 'voice' had a proper reason to threaten him.

¨'''¨ Oh I,¨'''¨ Tomas was really surprised by this turn of events, ¨'''¨ I thought he was a nice person at first of course, he was always really kind to everybody. But it seemed like he really didn't give a shit about us, and that he was just acting. I thought he was my friend, but he betrayed me, and I hate him for that. I'm glad I don't have to sleep in the same dorm as that slimy snake, he's a true freak of nature, he's abnormal!¨'''¨ Dean had seemed to have forgotten his fears and was waving his melon around trying to get the 'voice' to understand just how much he hated the Snake by making weird motions with his arms as he sat and ate. This of course earned him quite a few strange stares.

/The boy is clearly losing it, to much pressure from home most likely. Poor dear…/

Harry was at the moment grinning wickedly, this was just like he had hoped Tomas would react.

¤¤Wrong answer Tomas..¤¤ he said and tried to make his voice sound furious while he was enjoying this endlessly.

¨'''¨Wwwhaaat? I…¨''''¨ the Gryffindor stuttered, his lower lip shaking madly.

¤¤That was the wrong answer Tomas. Talking badly about Harry Potter, no no no..!¤¤

¨'''¨But you said that…¨''''¨

¤¤DON'T INTERRUPT ME TOMAS! I'm angry with you right now, you have hurt myself and Mr. Potter with your words. And you will regret it every minute of your pathetic life Tomas, mark my words, you WILL regret it!¤¤ Harry's act of being angry and sour was especially hard when the other boys face twisted in horror and disbelief. He was scared shitless.

¨'''¨I…I.I..I. I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean what I said, I just said it because I thought it was what you wanted to hear?¨'''¨

¤¤So you admit that you lied to me when I asked you specifically to answer me honestly? Is that what you're saying Tomas?¤¤

¨'''¨…….I….Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, anything, just say the word and I'll do it, I'll do what ever you want just don't hurt me, please..¨'''¨ Both boys had begun to shake; one of fear and one of laughter.

¤¤Listen here Tomas, your sad life isn't worth shit to me. I don't need you and neither does anyone else, so be quiet and let me think of the best way to be rid of you. Would you prefer to die quickly or slowly, lots of pain or lots of mental abuse? Have you ever thought about how it must feel to drown or being eaten alive by a beast? Oh or maybe being burnt alive, screaming for mercy while your skin is slowly melting of your body, black and unrecognisable, have you ever thought about that Tomas?¤¤ Dean Tomas' fear of death was clearly written on his face, Harry thought he would faint any moment now.

¨'''¨Please, please I don't want to die! Please, please spare me, PLEASE!¨'''¨ Tomas begged, quietly sobbing now, to shocked and scared to notice his friends speaking to him and asking if he was okey. Harry realized he had to cut it short, a sad relation indeed, this was so entertaining.

¤¤Alright alright, stop your disgusting sobbing! Here is the thing I want you to do if you think your incompetent mind can manage it; I want you to address Harry Potter as Sir whenever you speak to him, about him to anyone or even when you think of him. When you meet him you will bow and show him the respect he deserves. I don't want to ever hear you speaking or even thinking badly about him, he is you master and something you could never wish to be. You will also show respect towards the Slytherins and his friends. And remember I'll be watching you¤¤.

Maybe he overdid that one just a bit…? Naa he deserved it, bloody traitor!

¨'''¨Yes of course….yooou wont kiiill me now right?¨'''¨

¤¤No not at the moment, I might need you for something..¤¤ Dean let out a breath of relieve which was cut rather short by the 'voice's' next question.

¤¤Tomas, wait one bit. Cut yourself on your finger with your knife, I want to see which blood type you have.¤¤

¨'''¨What? Wwwhy!¨'''¨ Tomas stuttered shocked by this never endless torture. .

¤¤JUST DO IT!¤¤ Tomas didn't answer as he quickly took his knife and poked it lightly in his right index finger drawing droplets of red blood.

¤¤Now put it in your mouth and taste it, then tell me if it has any exact flavour: sweet, sour, salt or non in particularly¤¤. Tomas brought his bloodied finger to his open mouth and licked it clean.

¨'''¨Sweet.¨'''¨ he said after some seconds of thoughts.

¤¤Wonderful, you have probably blood type O just like 6 of the planets inhabitants. Yes my friends will like that very much, it's such a tasteful type.¤¤

¨'''¨Which friends?¨'''¨ The boy said quickly as he drank some pumpkin juice to get rid of the blood taste.

¤¤Oh pardon me, I have been lying to you, their not my friends, they're Harry's friends. He met them some years ago and has been with them since then. They're not your regular pathetic children you find at this school. They're 3-5 years older then you and not really quite human, you see they're vampires. Though they will never hurt Harry I can't promise the same for you. Blood type O is highly appreciated by vampires, it's not everyday you get that sweet taste of blood. So it seems like a good idea for them to get a go at you, I think you will just last for two of them, and remember to eat lots of meat now Tomas that's good for the freshness of the blood.¤¤

¨'''¨What? Harry have…I mean Sir has vampires friends? That I would never have imagined, but then again, ever since……WAIT? You will give me to them? But you said you would spare me, oh please, don't to it, I promise I will do anything you ask for!¨'''¨

¤¤Shut your mouth boy, I'm sick of your begging. I will spare you, but don't give me a reason to change my mind about this Tomas, because it will only please me to give you to them to feast on¤¤.

¨''''¨Thank you thank you thank you…¨''''¨

¤¤Yes yes, now it will not be wise for you to go around and talk about this little conversation Tomas, remember what I told you before, it will only hurt you not me, I will not be looked on as a freak, you will. Now, excuse yourself from your friends saying you have a headache and go to your common room and stay there the rest of the day claiming you can't go to classes. You will hear from me again Tomas, don't try anything funny, I'll be watching you¤¤.

Dean Tomas Sixth year Gryffindor nodded his head and hurried out of the Hall claming to have a terrible headache

Harry sat still by the Slytherin table eating quietly.

"Did you see that Gryffindor who just ran out of the Hall, he looked like he had just seen himself die the most horrible death." Draco asked Harry as the great doors smashed close after the late boy.

"Yeah weird fellow….."

Draco shock his blond head, "Weird Harry? We're surrounded by idiots, that is what they are, IDIOTS I tell you!"

"Yeah you're right, the next thing we hear is that people are hearing strange voices in their head." He said with a small smile as Draco agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

This was so great! Harry hadn't planned for his conversation with Tomas to got like that, he probably overdid it a bit, but it was still very amusing. 

He had decided earlier today that he wouldn't be messing with people he knew, but only listening in on thoughts couldn't hurt could it? He wanted so badly to listen in on Draco's thoughts some time. And maybe Snape's, maybe he could find out what was with the man that way. And even if he didn't get to know what was the deal with the Potions master he would surely be entertained, the slimy git was bound to have some interesting thoughts about the incompetent student he had to teach the beautiful art called Potions with its shimmering cauldrons and boiling fumes.

Harry Potter clapped his hands together with glee and left the Great Hall in the company of his new friends.

* * *

TBC

* * *

You like it? 


	11. Leather, whipped cream and strawberries

**The New Trio **

**Summary:** Harry gets re-Sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore is being an ass, frustration. Harry is best friends with Draco and Blaise, and hates Hermione and Ron. Half-gods, vampires, Snape, Yin and Yang and love (possible Slash).

¤¤Harry's thoughts¤¤.

_**Draco's thoughts**_.

I don't own a thing, so there is absolutely no reason to sue me! Just thought I should make that clear.

**I want you all to know how glad I am for receiving so many lovely reviews. I guys makes my day! And if you have been a good girl/boy and reviewed, I'll have already answered your review by mail. I answer 99 of them within two days : ) Anonymous reviews can of course not be answered by mail, so if you want to be answered log in first. Cheers! **

Let us have BIG applause for my wonderful Beta Rakina.

* * *

**Previously in _The New Trio_:**

* * *

And even if he didn't get to know what was the deal with the Potions Master he would surely be entertained, the slimy git was bound to have some interesting thoughts about the incompetent student he had to teach the beautiful art called Potions with its shimmering cauldrons and boiling fumes. 

Harry Potter clapped his hands together with glee and left the Great Hall in the company of his new friends.

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Leather, whipped cream and strawberries.

* * *

**

A shopping trip to Hogsmeade was planned as Harry and Draco sat in the common room. It was Draco's opinion Harry really was in need of some new clothes if they still wanted to be seen together. Though Harry didn't see why it was such a big deal. Yet when he voiced this opinion he had to suffer through a five-minute lecture of how Draco refused to be seen within five feet of him if he was going to dress himself in his horrible hand-me-down Muggle clothes. It was not the proper clothing for Slytherins, or wizards at all.

When Draco started to turn a light purple in the face from trying to get his fashion points through Harry's thick skull, the dark-haired boy decided that a quick shopping trip couldn't kill him. Right?

Draco's huge grin didn't do anything for Harry's hopes for survival…. Could a shopping trip with the young Malfoy be lethal?

¤¤Get a grip Potter, of course it can't kill you.¤¤

Right?

* * *

Harry was dragged out of his horrible daydreams of being suffocated by multicoloured sleeves and squashed like a bug underneath tons of bags, when his possibly-lethal shopping companion set down his Butterbeer and focused his intense grey eyes on Harry, who choked back a whimper. 

"What was up with you in Potions today, Harry? I'm not going to go all Granger on you, but you shouldn't allow yourself to fall too deep into dreamland while you're within sniffing-range of Snape."

"I was just thinking about Quidditch, you know, and marvellously creative ways to drown Snape in his own potions," Harry said casually as he sipped his own Butterbeer. They had just been down to the kitchen and snagged the last ten bottles along with cauldrons full of sweets. Getting to learn how to successfully access the kitchens without getting caught was the best thing that had happened to Harry while he was in the Lions' den.

Draco let it slide; he'd just wanted to give Harry a warning, he would rather go to hell, than turn into Mudblood #2.

"Speaking of Quidditch, what are you going to do about the places on the House Team? There aren't any vacant at the moment, though we could always remove some of the less gifted or important people to make space for you," the current Slytherin seeker said, trying to seem indifferent to his own endangered place in the team now that Harry was in Slytherin. And if Harry noticed his friend's stiffness and white knuckles around the bottle of Butterbeer he didn't point it out as he shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't played anything but seeker before, so I'll have to see if I'm any good at anything else, though the changes should be good. But who do you think needs to be thrown out of the team, Draco dearest? I have a couple of incompetent players in mind."

"Yeah, some of them really need to be recirculated!" Draco let go of the breath he had unconsciously been holding and relaxed once again; now sure that his beloved position as seeker was safe. He really didn't think he would be any good in another position. "You can take Mortery's spot as Beater, or Meenel's as Keeper."

Harry nodded his dark head. "Yeah, maybe. It's going to be great playing on a team where more than half the players are better than just decent. I always thought that Slytherin had the best team anyway, but since you didn't have me on your team… there really wasn't anything you could do. I'm just too brilliant!" Harry said, fetching a dramatic, deep sigh.

"Arrogant much?" Draco asked with a small smirk. "Though you are right: we were the best team and now we might just be unbeatable."

"Yes, I always did do all the work; the other idiots just flew around trying to look like they knew right from left, never mind about playing the game." Harry answered in a haughty tone.

"Yes, we should all bow down to the Great Harry Potter. Oh, do please let your greatness flow over my pitiful soul, Your Highness," Draco said with a fake bow that ended in a snort. They grinned at each other and made a toast to a great Quidditch year.

* * *

The hours before dinner the next day went quickly. Harry couldn't wait to get out of the castle and start the shopping trip. But they were just going to finish their dinner before they went. The reason they could just decide to take a shopping trip outside of school was because it was Harry and Draco's prize for winning the game show: a trip to Hogsmeade and one year free Butterbeer at The Leaky Cauldron. And they'd been given permission by Dumbledore to take a friend. 

Harry, Draco and Blaise sat in the middle of the Snake table and talked. Harry was doing a great job keeping them entertained with stories from his time in the Red and Gold house. It had become something of a game for the other students to listen in on their conversations and try to figure out what they said. They also made their time fly by discussing Potter's behavior. After all, why would he suddenly act like he had been lifelong friends with the Slytherins? He hadn't been before, had he?

So while they talked, everyone was watching them and making unnecessary trips past their table in hopes of picking up some cheesy inside information. Ben Comingham, a third year Hufflepuff – a sweet boy….not that bright - just happened to walk by when he heard:

"Yeah, I remember that just fine, thank you very much. God, was I envious of you! Had you spoken to me right then I just might have chopped your pompous head off you… you little shit!" Draco said.

Potter had then just smiled sweetly and clapped Malfoy on the shoulder while he said: "Oh dear, did I hurt your feelings? We can't have that now, can we?"

Malfoy had then mock-punched Potter as he laughed at Draco, before joining Potter in laughing at the whole situation.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take more than a few seconds before the whole Hufflepuff table knew the story, and a few well-placed disparagements and theories about the conversation between the two snakes had been voiced and written down. What were the two boys really talking about and why did Malfoy react the way he did?

The Badgers were not alone in having this as their favourite spare-time activity. The Lions were often to be found sitting around while they discussed how much Potter had changed – and not for the better.

Dean was sitting with Seamus as usual, who had his own favourite spare-time activity: rubbing his hands up and down Dean's inner thighs. The dark Gryffindor ignored it in favour of debating with himself whether he should or shouldn't tell his mates what he knew about Harry. It was so difficult to keep it to himself – the information just wanted to come out. Okay, he told himself, he would tell them, they were trustworthy. He just had to remember not to use Potter's name, since he would then have to call him 'Sir'.

He cleared his throat and wiggled a bit in his seat, but that was mostly because the Irish boy's hand had wandered a bit high for the last few strokes.

"I don't know if you know that I know, but I know that he has vampire friends outside of school, did you know that? I've heard they're a few years older than him, about 3-5 years or so, and he met them a few years back while he was still in Gryffindor. Can you believe that? I mean, they're very dangerous! I bet he would set them on people he didn't like. Just so you know you might just end up as vampire food if you mess with him."

Dean breathed out and smiled. Wow that felt good to get off his chest! Now, why had Seamus stopped his stroking when it was just starting to get good?

The faces of his classmates were either blank from shock or twisted in horror and anger. Everybody that had listened in on Dean's confession looked from him and over at the ex-Gryffindor in green robes.

"What? Why! Vampire friends, real vampires? How in Merlin's name did that worm get vampire friends, and while he was one of us? How could he possibly get in contact with foul creatures like them – they are evil and dark, just good-for-nothing animals. They live in Knockturn Alley, right, and that means that Potter must have gone there too. I always told you he was an evil backstabbing git!" Ronald Weasley sneered as he sent exasperated glares at his ex-best friend and saviour of the Wizarding world.

Fifteen strokes and two gropes later the latest news of Harry's taste in friends had reached both the blue and the yellow tables. But of course no one dared to tell the Slytherins – that was like begging for a thrashing - so they remained ignorant. But no one except some Gryffindors knew, or cared for that matter, who had come forward with the information to begin with.

As expected, everyone wanted to know if it was true, as well as lots of other questions like: Had he been on a hunt with them? Where did they live? In Knockturn Alley? Or perhaps in creepy and dangerous woods? Was Harry 'cool' with them killing people?

But the main question was why. Why on Earth had Harry Potter befriended dark creatures? One Hufflepuff-favoured theory was that Harry was a vampire himself.

Potter had changed so much since he became a Slytherin, the mask had come off. The Gryffindors missed him, though they would never admit it. You simply don't admit to missing a slimy Snake. The Lion house was so quiet nowadays; they rarely laughed anymore, and always looked awfully tired. Everything they knew and believed in had been turned upside down. Now it was the Slytherins heard laughing in the Great Hall and corridors, not the Gryffindors. The roles had been switched, the Snakes were cheerful and the Lions were moody. And Harry was the one who had fucked it all up.

* * *

Harry caught his breath again after a bout of convulsive laughter and let his eyes wander through the Great Hall. He soon noticed the heavy tension and everyone's eyes on him. 

¤¤Well shit, not again…¤¤

He expected the worst, and didn't feel like being there when the bomb fell.

"Hey Draco, let's go. I think we need the time. A little bird told me you were just slightly difficult and fussy when it came to clothes."

Blaise stepped in before the blond could come up with a witty comeback. "Yeah, you bet he is. It took him one hour to find a shirt in just the right colour."

Harry let slip a small laugh and said to his friends while he finished his dinner: "Well then, I should be glad you're coming with us, Blaise, so you can keep me alive. I'm not that fond of shopping trips."

Draco snorted, not amused in the least. "Well then, if you two morons are quite finished, we might just get going, we need all the time we can get. We're going to have to buy an entire new wardrobe! And not for any normal student, but for a Slytherin student who just happens to be one of _my_ good friends! And Blaise, you're coming. We need someone to carry all the bags and catch Harry when he tries to escape." Draco looked them over seriously, and took their nods as 'Yes master, we will do as you command'.

"Great, then let's go." Draco stood and left Blaise to drag Harry along; trying to convince him that shopping wasn't lethal. "Well it's not dangerous as long as you just nod at everything Draco says. He's gone into shopping mode; any contradictions from you will not be dealt with kindly."

Harry tried not to look back at all the curious looks that followed them as he and his friends left the hall. He had a suspicion that either Goodweil or Thomas had been really stupid and said something to their good-for-nothing friends. He sent both of them a glare that promised pain and closed the great doors. As the doors closed with a snap, Dean sat among his friends and suddenly felt really nervous. Had he just signed his own death warrant? That glare hadn't been too friendly…

* * *

The only reason Harry wasn't sitting on the floor moaning about his sore feet was because he was leaning on Blaise. Harry was worn out: they had been in the same store for an hour and Draco had only found two sweaters and one pair of trousers that were good enough for Harry to try on. 

"For fuck's sake, Draco, just grab a pile of clothes and let Harry try them on. You don't know what clothes he suits, you just might be pleasantly surprised," Blaise complained as he shifted Harry so that he could stand on his own two feet. For some few seconds at least.

Draco turned slowly towards his two companions and gave the one who had come up with the insane suggestion a classic Malfoy glare, level two. "I didn't bring you along so that you could tell me what I can and can not do. You're here to carry the bags and keep Harry on his feet; do you think you can manage that?" Blaise made a face at Draco's back and shook his head. Harry just sent him a pitying smile.

After three more hours, Draco had managed to find seven pairs of trousers; eight sweaters; ten shirts; five regular robes; four dress robes, and three winter robes, as well as three summer cloaks; three autumn cloaks and two winter cloaks. Two of the cloaks were dress cloaks.

Harry groaned when he saw them, "Ahh, I'll never get out of here."

Draco picked up the clothes and placed them behind a curtain which was supposed to be the changing-room. "You'll try these clothes on in here and come out when you're dressed so that I can tell if they will do or not." Harry just nodded his head weakly and shuffled behind the black curtain.

* * *

Harry and Draco received many curious looks from the other customers. Some because Harry was suffocating under all the clothes Draco had found, but mainly because they were together. Not many outside of the school knew about Harry Potter's change of House. They had perhaps heard a rumour, but come on! Who was going to believe that The Boy Who Lived is a Slytherin?

* * *

Harry had tried on an eighth part of the pile of clothes and Draco was giving just a selected few his okay. Harry, on the other hand, thought they were all the same and didn't prefer one over the other. But when he was rash enough to say that to Draco, the shopaholic answered him with a short speech: "Harry, how many times must I tell you? Clothes are very important. They reflect a person's personality! You can't just wear anything that will cover your body!" 

Harry was at that moment hiding behind a new pile of clothes, so as not to be in Draco's way while he was on the hunt for more. The shop owner was grinning from ear to ear, he was going to earn a pretty penny today. Draco had the habit of looking at the price tag – was it expensive enough? – and then at the garment itself – was it suitable? But the owner knew not to bother Draco while he was in shopping mode. This was the Malfoy heir's regular robe-shop; he liked it precisely because the owner knew to mind his own business, and not to speak to Draco unless he asked something of him.

* * *

"What do you think Draco, is this good?" Harry was wearing a bottle-green turtleneck and dark jeans. 

Draco tilted his head to the side and studied Harry.

**_Oh, my oh my, looking good_**.

"Yeah, it'll do. Now try on the dark green autumn cloak over the top," Draco said and Blaise agreed.

Harry grinned, he was pleased that they were choosing some of the clothes he liked best, he had always liked earthy colours. He went behind the curtain again and tried on more clothes and posed in them for his friends. Some of the other shoppers were also enjoying the show, mostly girls of course. Harry really was a looker, and in these new clothes he looked like sex on legs. Half way through his 'show' he heard someone think some very suggestive thoughts about what they could do with Harry in leather trousers, with whipped cream and strawberries.

* * *

Blaise was bored. The three of them had been in the same shop for four hours and Harry had only tried on half of the clothes Draco was flinging at him. So Blaise thought it a good idea to have some fun with Harry. Besides, he could finally use that spell he'd picked up the other day. 

"Transpacya" he whispered under his breath, while his hidden wand pointed at the changing-room. He watched with a growing grin as the curtain slowly turned more and more transparent. Now that is some handy transformation spell!

Draco was the last person to notice that the Boy Wonder was flashing himself because he was busy paying for some of the clothes. And he only noticed it then because he was trying to find out which annoying girls just wouldn't stop giggling. But when he did see what the many females were giggling over he had to grip the front desk to keep himself from falling. Girls of all ages pointed, blushed and drooled, while Blaise was laughing his arse off. No sound emerged though as he was holding his hand over his mouth.

The young Malfoy understood quickly what his dark-haired friend found so amusing. The only curtain covering the changing-room was now totally and utterly see-through. And at the moment Harry was standing with his back to his spectators trying to decide whether to try on the brown robe or the dark blue next. The newest Slytherin was only wearing black silk boxers, and he was a sight for the gods. He had a slim figure, but it was far from frail; he had a perfect waist and flat stomach, slender hips and muscular arms and shoulders. And to top it all he had a gorgeous taut little arse. But the best part was that it was all covered by silk-smooth, sun-kissed skin.

But the selected few who managed to tear their eyes away from his backside also noticed a tattoo that marked that sinfully smooth skin. The tattoo was sitting at the base of Harry's neck at the beginning of his back, just between his shoulders. It was a three inch wide black bat, with golden cat's-pupil-shaped eyes and two sharply pointed and bloody fangs. And by its feet 'Pureblood type 0' was written in a black gothic script.

It didn't take Draco long to come out of his lala-land and jump in front of his friend to cover him. Harry leapt into the air and looked at Draco funnily, he didn't even notice the lack of curtain or register the fact that he was exposing himself to the whole shop.

"What do you think you're doing Draco? Trying to feel me up?" Harry asked with a playful smirk.

"I'm trying to cover your bare arse, you idiot! You're exposing yourself for the whole world here. It looks like Blaise found something to do while he was waiting."

"What?" Harry turned to look over Draco's shoulder and squeaked in terror when he found he could see right through the curtain. His big, horrified eyes were met by giggling girls and a dark friend who stood in the background holding his stomach, suffering a massive fit of laughter.

"Oh, holy mother!" Harry jumped behind Draco and tried to make himself as small as possible by gluing himself to Draco's back. Harry blindly grabbed for a cloak and tossed it on. Then he stood up and strode toward Blaise with his wand raised dangerously. He hissed out a spell and the light blue spell-light hit Blaise but nothing seemed to happen. Blaise thought it was the most amusing thing he had witnessed in his life: the famous Harry bloody Potter had failed a curse! He started to laugh, but stopped right after when he noticed that no sound was coming out. Harry had made him mute! Oh, the nerve…

Harry sent him a cocky smile and went back to Draco and his now normal curtain.

"Thanks Draco, this is the last garment. Is it any good?" Harry asked as he pushed himself through the many people now laughing and giggling over Blaise's attempts at speech.

"Yeah, it is good, we'll take it. Great curse by the way, I'll bet it'll come in handy around Pansy sometimes," Draco said as he looked over at a fuming Blaise.

The three Slytherins paid for the last garment and finally left the shop. Blaise was obediently following Harry in hopes of Harry feeling generous and removing the curse.

Next on their agenda was getting Harry a new haircut. Then new shoes; boxers; socks; cosmetics like shampoo and gel, and other accessories. The hairdresser knew Draco well so they got lots of extra things into the bargain. Unsurprisingly, Harry didn't get to decide anything at the hairdresser's, either.

Though when he was allowed to get out of the chair, Harry wasn't complaining. He had lost all his brownish tones and was sporting pitch-black hair with some dark-blue and dark-green highlights. The hairdresser and Draco had agreed that Harry would look good with slightly longer hair, so they had poured in some vanilla and coconut shampoo – Draco's favourite odours – to make it grow. Afterwards it reached down to his shoulders, and then they cut it into the shape they wanted. The two – the hairdresser and Draco, Blaise still couldn't say much – also decided that they liked Harry's natural messy-hair look; it made him look tousled and playful. So they tossed on a lot of gel to make it stay that way and add a bit of height.

Now, it must be said that Harry was gripping the armrests of the chair pretty tightly in fear at the beginning of the pair's little project. But he found himself very pleased with the end result. The hairdresser also taught Harry a spell that would make his hair lie flat for once, and gave him a course on how to properly apply gel to his hair to get it to look like it was today.

* * *

The three went to find shoes for Harry and it looked like it would take even longer than it did to find the clothes. But after a long time and many arguments they decided to buy three pairs of black leather shoes: a pair with laces, a pair of boots with buckles and a pair of boots with buttons. They were all very handsome and Harry was very pleased with them. 

Finally, the trio of super shoppers sat down at the Three Broomsticks to enjoy a couple of Butterbeers. Harry felt his whole body and soul was hurting, and the pain he was feeling in his feet… ¤¤Wait a minute, wait a minute…I can't FEEL my feet! I knew this trip would be the end of me, I just knew it. Shopping with a Malfoy_ is_ lethal. I will never walk again, I'm handicapped. Death by shopping…now that's something to put on the gravestone.¤¤

Though Harry did feel very sorry for himself, he wasn't the only one in pain. Blaise was the one who had to carry all the bags and Harry too at times. And he _still_ hadn't got his voice back.

With Harry's not-too-bright mind for maths, he estimate that he had used 5,838 galleons. But it was all worth it, he had after all got a whole new wicked-cool wardrobe. The trio had decided that they would burn Harry's old clothes, as a kind of ceremony and celebration that Harry's time with the Gryffindors was over.

They sat around and relaxed at the bar until the clock struck 9.30 pm, then they wandered home. When they reached Hogwarts around 10 pm hardly anyone was about. They were all good students and were staying inside the common rooms.

Harry appreciated that fact, it meant that people wouldn't get to see his new self before tomorrow. Though he wasn't that lucky with the Slytherins, they were all in the common room waiting for the trio, in the room Harry would have to walk through. So when Harry, Draco and Blaise came through the portrait chatting (well, Blaise wasn't chatting, of course), they stopped in their tracks when they heard a loud gasp.

Everybody in the room turned to look at Harry Potter, the newest Slytherin member and resident Wonder Boy. He had changed so much in so little time, eight hours to be exact. He looked like an entirely different person than when he went out – he looked older. If they hadn't known that he'd been going on a makeover trip then they wouldn't have recognized him. Harry smiled at the shocked faces and dragged Draco and Blaise with him up to their dorm. From downstairs he heard "Wow" and "Oh my God!" as he walked along with a satisfied smirk on his face.

He still wore the goofy grin as he lay down to sleep some hours later in the traditional black silk boxers of Slytherin.

"Thanks a lot for today, Draco, I really owe you one. Good night".

As an answer he got the reply: "Yeah, you do. You're going to steal all my fans now, you little shit. Good night," from the dark room.

* * *

**To be continued, promise!**

* * *


End file.
